


《木叶春秋》第一部  千手旧领

by TWdoli20



Series: 木叶春秋 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Senju Clan-centric, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 糟了，我家没有女孩子，这麽漂亮的雏人形，不晓得要摆在哪裡啊。





	1. 第一章  雏人形

**Author's Note:**

> 原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。

 

 

 

  
  
  
        弥托的白无垢盖头被缓缓掀起的时候，才第一次清楚地见到丈夫的模样。  
  
        髮黑如墨，一对环眼黑白分明，熠熠生灿；鼻樑高悬，肤成麦色，阔口方额，若是静静地看着什麽不说话，便是个雄姿英发的端正少年。  
  
        「糟了，」眼前的人煞有其事的抚颚锁眉，「我家没有女孩子，这麽漂亮的雏人形，不晓得要摆在哪裡啊……」  
  
        弥托一愣，他就化开如春风笑颜，「不如这样，这个家空得很，我带你去逛一逛。你喜欢哪裡，就随你住哪裡如何？」  
  
        「森之千手」的少年族长千手柱间，是在涡之国早已名贯如雷的英雄人物。弥托还是闺女的时候，便听闻他如何年纪轻轻就做了千手第一人，数度仅凭一人之力，击败剽悍凶勐的宇智波一族。  
  
        她本来以为千手柱间是何等少年威武、严正难亲的人物，加上本州女子头髮尚黑为美，她承袭纯正的漩涡一族血统，满头红髮鲜艳张狂，自惭形貌丑陋，从确定要嫁入千手家以来，就一直忐忑不安。  
  
        千手柱间的手宽厚温实，虽然裡面长了厚茧，却不减柔软。他引着她指东馆说，这是我母亲生前的居所，小时候，我和弟弟们特别喜欢在这儿玩、在这儿睡。该怎麽说，大概是只有这裡，能尽情做几回孩子吧。又指西院，那裡是我父亲的居所，他近日身体抱恙，都在这裡休息。我和弟弟们能说能跑了之后，便被赶到这裡和父亲住。  
  
        呜哇，父亲对我们可严厉了，我偶尔会放几隻鸡熘到东馆，藉口说要抓回来，其实是领着弟弟们去吃母亲亲手烹调的鲜美嫩鸡。哈哈哈哈哈。  
  
        弥托忍不住噗哧一声轻笑出来，又连忙掩口不语，脸上既烧且烫。她深怕自己失仪，才刚过门，就让夫家以为是轻侮不端的女人。  
  
        柱间微微一笑，声音与目光都既低且柔：「果然是我搞错了嘛。明明就是笑起来很美丽的人，怎麽会是雏人形呢？」  
  
        任何一个女人被称赞美丽，都会十分欣喜的，更何况说这话的还是素未谋面的新婚丈夫。然而这番温柔言语，没能换到更多春花笑颜，反而逼出更多泪水。  
  
        「对不起……」弥托慌乱地频频拭泪。千手一族是漩涡一族的远亲，更是当今忍界最强盛的忍者集团；火之国与涡之国双方国主、头人更是多代联姻，实在没有比千手的族长更好的对象了。  
  
        妳是我们漩涡一族最好的女儿了，族裡的女孩儿再也没有谁比妳更精通封印术了。  
  
        父母的宽慰是让她不要妄自菲博，更是谆谆叮嘱：千手一族的领地长年有九尾妖狐为祸，一旦妖狐现世，便要有成为封印九尾的「人柱力」的心裡准备。  
  
        千手与漩涡两族世代交好，漩涡一族微小势弱，常不能自保，多赖千手义无反顾地解危；千手势强，战乱敌袭不断，于是漩涡一族常以封印结界保护后方，这样的合作几乎是两族历史的一部分，联姻也是理所当然的工作，差别只是谁娶谁嫁罢了。  
  
        但弥托还只是个十六岁的单纯少女。纵使才能卓群，也从小被教导：封印妖狐是为护佑生灵，必须有当仁不让的气魄。然而弥托知道，自己的肩膀仍然太单薄，比起承担天下安宁，她更想要一双能环住自己的臂膀，在她焦虑受怕的时候能安心依靠，在她孤单想家的时候能伴她左右；她更希望得到温柔的爱，让她有勇气背负沉重的宿命。她恐惧自己扛不起妖狐百劫累世对人类的憎恨，更害怕做了九尾的容器后，会连一个仅仅是渴望爱的女人也做不起。  
  
        「对不起，迎娶的时机不好。我本来想更从容一点，比方说，先打打水漂、聊聊梦想什麽的。」柱间替她拭泪，脸上尽是真挚的歉意：「让妳一个人远离家乡，一上来就要做整个千手一族的主母，还有今后许多许多必须仰赖妳的事情……」  
  
        柱间第一次触碰她，仅仅是蒲叶般的大手轻轻盖在头顶上，掌心的温暖就连同眼前的笑容，一起将还没流出的泪水化为清泉，融入四肢百骸：「我也会努力保护好妳和我的族人，努力让我们的孩子能生活在更安全的世界。所以，我这边各方面，也请妳多多照顾了。」  
  
        说完低头看弥托四下几眼，嘀咕这身白无垢好碍事，勐然拍拍胸脯，说我想带妳去看个东西，把这些笨重的傢伙脱了吧。新婚的小夫妻半是有趣半是好玩地就地开始拆繁複的白无垢，柱间边帮忙脱打挂边惊呼，哇这麽厚又这麽多件，这得多早起来弄啊？还赶了一整天的路过来，真是辛苦妳了。弥托也从腰窝、两脇拉出数条棉布手巾，尴尬地笑说连自己都想不到，竟然塞这麽多东西。  
  
        整个廊上一片狼藉，恰巧被柱间的弟弟──千手扉间撞见了。  
  
        「兄长！你以为这裡是哪裡啊？」扉间与他兄长形貌气质都很不相同，肤色极白，天生白髮，细长凤目斜勾入鬓，整张脸不知道是因为乍见这一幕荒唐气极败坏，还是过于羞耻而涨得通红，「要宽衣解带请回房间去！」  
  
        柱间早已一把抱起弥托，哈哈大笑：「扉间，你来得正好。快用你还在开发的那个术，把我们送去那个看夜景很漂亮的岩壁上面！」  
  
        「那个才不是这麽便利的术！」但折腾一会，还是把柱间弥托两人传送过去了。  
  
        那裡是一眼无边的旷荡低地，满佈茂林，一轮明月正挂中天，照得崖壁顶上孤影成双，崖下林风低吼，呼啸不绝，摇曳林姿洽与天上繁星一般闪烁夺人。  
  
        「我还是个小鬼的时候，有个能推心置腹的好友。」柱间的双眼看的是满谷遍地的森林，也是某个烁灿熠熠的蓬勃景象；弥托不知为什麽就是知道，她从柱间与明月交晖的炯炯双眸，便似乎能看见同样的风景。柱间畅快比划，「我们常来这裡玩，天南地北地聊；没有大人能打搅我们，所以我们能尽情地说，在那儿起间学校，在这儿造个武馆。」  
  
        「我想要建一个村子，一个能消除各族的隔阂、让孩子们能平安长大的村子。」柱间此刻的笑容，让弥托暗暗决定要永远怀揣在心头，未来无论是哪一个夜晚，闭上眼睛就能瞧见。「我原先的打算是，盖好村子后，要让我的妻子和小孩一起都住在这裡的。但现在计画稍微有点提前了──我们一起来建造这个村子，就在这裡养孩子吧。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        弥托才给柱间的父亲──千手佛间侍奉汤药没几天，他便去了。佛间长年征战，积劳鬱疾，正是因为佛间还放不下尚未婚娶的长男，认为娶妻之后柱间方不会那麽天真幼稚，才真正算得上是能够领导一族的成熟男子，柱间与弥托于是赶在佛间大去之前，匆促成婚。  
  
        最后一个晚上，仅仅族中耆老和千手兄弟，同聚佛间寝房。弥托作为长媳，自然也必须在场。就在佛间气息几乎消弭、弥托要把手中复面白布，交给泪流满面的柱间时，一隻手忽地揪住他衣领。  
  
        不是谁，正是将要大去的佛间。  
  
        弥托受了惊吓，儘管没有失态，仍难掩骇然。只见佛间虽气息微微，却满脸狰狞、豁尽全力：「答应我，柱间，」他双瞳已呈闇色，声息短促、咬牙切齿，「你会灭了宇智波。」  
  
        柱间痛苦垂颈，过了半晌，才一字一句沉着说：「我会保护千手一族──」  
  
        「歼灭宇智波才能保护我们一族！」佛间分明将死，却不知哪来的力气，一下又一下重重扯着柱间：「你这个逆子！不准哭！给我认清现实！……宇智波，宇智波一定要！……」  
  
        「您的身体已经不行了，请不要再留恋人间了！」父子争执怕是到了最后一刻还要纠缠不清，柱间又气又悲：「我就算死都会保住所有人，所以，请快去三途川的母亲那里吧！」  
  
        眼看这俩父子歧见太大没法消停、越吵越歪，弥托正手足无措，扉间此时快口抢了一句：「父亲，兄长一定会消灭南贺川左岸的宇智波，请您安心吧。」  
  
        佛间艰难的看了扉间，气力已空，眼底满是无尽憾恨：「扉间，你啊，要是......你能早些……」  
  
        最后的话，随着最后一抹魂识而去；和过早衰老的身子一起，缓缓倒入柱间怀裡，再也没人听得清那说得是什麽。族中耆老、柱扉兄弟确认佛间确实已死，诸人开始低泣，柱间抹去泪水，跟扉间一起整理父亲仪容。族中古制，亡者需北枕始能往生西方极乐，于是兄弟二人一起安置了佛间的遗体。  
  
        弥托惊魂甫定，仍有些颤抖，还是沉稳地佈置起来。枕畔放置白木坛，上头安上枕丸子、水、钵。儘管说了不会公开告祭，但作为一族之长，丧仪基本的体面要有，还是备了香炉烛台。盛满枕饭，是让亡者前往极乐，饱餐一顿再上路；线香蜡烛，是以光指路，令亡者不要迷途。  
  
        灵前设祭本来是僧侣的工作，但是火之国各氏族征战多年、人丁凋零，僧侣不是还俗参战、延续子嗣，就是已经战死了，这样的事情女眷要扛起来，弥托出嫁前早已做好准备。  
  
        弥托心焦地想，没有白花八角，备好的菊花已经插入花瓶；凹间的神龛也已半纸封起，搭丧屋、宴客也都省了。除了守灵，还有什麽长媳不能缺漏的事项？  
  
        啊，还要跪灵哭泣。  
  
        弥托不断地想着佛间已死，好让心中盈满丧父之恸、好流出眼泪，但是突然之间涌上的孤寂无助，一波一波压过悼逝的伤情。她只是脑中闪过无数心思，以后柱间做族长，她就是一族之母了，可是他们都不过是十六、七岁的少年夫妻，整个千手的未来，要怎麽扛？柱间还很年轻，但是战争看不到止境，他会不会如他父亲一样，英年早逝？  
  
        她嫁来之前已听闻千手男丁早夭，柱间两个幼弟更是横死沙场。她跟柱间以后终要有孩子的，但是别说保住整个族人，就连以后保不保得住自己的孩子，她都不知道。  
  
        弥托脸色苍白，越是要哭，越是逼不出泪水；她感觉到耆老投来的目光，裡面满是「义理之父大去，竟然一滴眼泪也没有，如此不孝」、「漩涡是这样教养女儿」、「唉，千手一族，真是令人担忧」，那让她越发心慌意乱。  
  
        冷不防一块帕子悄悄递来，是扉间。他低声道：「嫂子，请将就着用吧。」  
  
        一滴泪水也没有，何需手帕？弥托仍然接过了，歛目一掠，立刻就明白：扉间不动声色地捏了水遁手印，手帕中心一点点的晕出水痕，弥托赶紧贴上眼角，这才滑下泪来。  
  
        耆老们见状，十分满意。以名为源太郎的耆老为首，众人依佛间遗命，奉柱间为千手新族长。  
  
        守灵是女人的事，男人们到隔壁房去，开始了关于要不要庇护猿飞一族的争执。灵前只剩陪嫁侍女阿娟伴着自己，弥托反而这时才禁不住悲从中来。  
  
        她像个小女孩哭泣起来，扉间的手帕，早就盛不满溃决而出的泪水。  
  
        她心想，她要狠狠地哭这一回；从此以后不做漩涡的女儿，只做千手的女人。  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        少年族长的新妻，操办先代丧仪细心妥当，很快地就成为千手一族极富众望的主母。她出身涡之国的武门，将武人之妻的美德全带入夫家，在先代女主人早逝、佛间晚年又征战族务两头烧的情况下，几乎是用自己带来的嫁妆解决了燃眉之急──  
  
        千手的经济状况其实捉襟见肘。  
  
        扉间把一大叠帐册搬到弥托所在的东馆。「今年领内两百坪地，收不到一石米，比去年总共短少了要三百多石；扣除要缴出的定额，能够配发的也只有一千石。」  
  
        千手的领地百年来没有追封，新开垦的耕地有限，再加上和宇智波的战事不断，族裡实在没能有足够的人力耕种收割，今年冬天的收成已经相当困窘。佛间时代为了充员就有吸收其他氏族的前例，再加上猿飞一族迁入，虽说是增加了千手的战力，但也增加了领俸的人口。  
  
        柱间大方接纳因战火离乱的落魄忍族，不管扉间说烂嘴地反对，坚持宁可大家一起吃半碗饭，不能眼睁睁看人饿死。柱间成为族长后，扉间就为了入不敷出的财政问题操碎了心。  
  
        弥托只是娴静地翻阅帐本。「羽衣和水户，现在还为了谁是继位的正统，彼此讨伐。国主之位既然空悬，我们千手还需要缴年贡吗？」弥托的意思是，火之国现在根本没有国主，乾脆直接省下这笔开销。  
  
        千手一族直接臣属于火之国的国主天悟氏纲，羽衣氏和水户氏，则是火之国如今实力最强的两个大名。弥托嫁来之前，火之国国主天悟氏纲就突然无病暴毙，羽衣高赖立刻拥立氏纲之子──年仅六岁的松寿丸继位。水户晴元以松寿丸并非氏纲嫡出，要以氏纲嫡女──菊姬所出的虎千代为正统。  
  
        羽衣氏向来和宇智波一族亲近，宇智波又是忍族之中实力最为恐怖的一支劲旅。水户晴元为了讨伐羽衣高赖，而以重辎雇请千手一族参战，千手正是因为这样，搅入无法抽身的溷战中。  
  
        「那些是我们欠水户氏的贷金。」扉间解释，「父亲还在时，将源公的阿繙嫁入东茨城，做晴元大人长子的侧室。晴元大人因此免去千手对天悟家的贡赋。但是千手战时和战后的开销，不得不依赖水户家接济……」  
  
        弥托出身武门，自然听得出来其中的玄机。水户只是一介封臣，竟然可以决定千手一族不必纳贡上缴国主，还大方贷金给千手一族，水户与千手名义上虽非君臣，水户晴元的作法却是形同将千手拉做自己的臣属了。而佛间迫于战争消耗，不得不依附水户，也等同于是支持晴元之子虎千代继位，跟羽衣和宇智波只能水火不容。  
  
        但是现在靠千手吃饭的人变多，仍然要解决配给的问题。既然开不了源节不了流，只好朝三暮四取个巧。「外姓成年男子的俸禄削为一石，这样的话志村、秋道和猿飞一族的男子都能领到，我们还能多出将近百石的存粮。」  
  
        扉间停下翻帐册的动作。其实收容外姓忍族最大的反弹就是族裡的声音，扉间是认为每个人少拨一点才能共渡危局，但是柱间为人宽厚，说别人携家带眷地来投效，不能亏待。「现在配给的一人四石，除了现在是战时很需要口粮，也是考虑到每个男子要扶持的眷属。」  
  
        「等我生产回来，外姓女眷就让我扶养。」弥托摸着已有六个月的身孕，「我们的宅子也算大，这些新迁入的女眷可以随我耕地种菜、煮饭洗衣、照顾孩子，白天在我这裡奉公，平日就在这裡搭伙。等于是我们本家来照应他们的眷属。」  
  
        这个法子一石二鸟，既能平息族裡的不满，又能确实照拂到外姓忍族，比起柱间不考虑现实问题的理想决策，弥托的务实方案真是让人安心多了，这是佛间走了之后从没有过的事，扉间很感激：「嫂子的考虑很周全，真是帮大忙了。」  
  
        扉间平时在弥托面前话不多，说起公事才会难得有来有往。弥托曾经以为扉间日裡见面，目光几乎不正视自己，是新婚之夜廊上解衣太不庄重，得到小叔糟糕的评价了，心裡很不安，想着要正式的道歉，请他原谅。  
  
        柱间却笑说，我们手足中没有姊妹，族裡女人又少，扉间为人很正经严肃，他那是害羞，又过份重礼数了。他没有恶意，妳别放在心上。  
  
        弥托思忖一会，说不如我这趟回娘家待产，就在族裡给扉间大人也觅一个贤淑的女子？  
  
        柱间道，我也这样想。自妳来了之后，这家越来越有个家的模样，我也过得悠閒不少。扉间比我还爱操劳，他若能得一个妻子，或许也会轻鬆一些。  
  
        然而柱间跟扉间提的时候却是另一种说法，要让他陪妻子到涡之国去。  
  
        扉间大发雷霆。「宇智波不比我们千手，近年没怎麽凋零，老一辈的田岛他们都还在，泉奈这一辈开眼的也不少。战情逼得很紧，把嫂子这时后送回娘家比较稳妥是当然的。嫂子的护卫让我来做没问题，但要我一年半载地留在那裡，不可能！」  
  
        「所以说，我的意思是你就顺便去娶媳妇回来嘛。」柱间还很白目的游说，「我们兄弟俩都娶妻生子，以后这个家就更热闹了；弥托在家裡有个帮手陪伴，你也少操心家裡的事──」  
  
        「兄长，你有在听我说话吗？我是说现在还在打仗！我怎麽可能把你和族人、盟友丢着，自己去涡之国结婚！」  
  
        「我和弥托结婚那天，不也和斑打了一架吗？仗是随时都在打的，婚可不是随时能结呀。」  
  
        扉间忍无可忍，豁地愤而站起：「反正，兄长你只是想要找藉口调开我，趁机去和那个斑浪费口舌吧？宇智波那伙人要是用讲的有用，我们也不必打几百年了。」  
  
        柱间吐舌，「哎呀，被发现了。」  
  
        扉间只有更光火，扔下一句兄长你什麽都别再说，我来联络涡隐接应的事，只和弥托道了声告退，就重重踏步走了。  
  
        柱间消沉抱膝，哭丧着脸说真的惹毛扉间了。见惯这俩兄弟日常德性的弥托，只能温柔抚他项背宽慰，说扉间大人跟你兄弟情深，放不下你一个人打仗；你自己也不好，冷不丁地就要他跟我回去成亲，他是性子内歛沉稳的人，跟你风风火火地脾气不同，这种事就别逼他了。  
  
        柱间这才说，我曾有三个弟弟，如今只剩扉间一个。「他从小就比我还正经较真，似乎是自己擅自下定决心，要以我的梦想做他的忍道──明明我更希望他多考虑一些自己的事呢。」  
  
        弥托想着当日的情景回过神来。柱间说那话的时候，目光和手都放在自己腹上，对弟弟和孩子的温柔疼惜，都充分感受到了。从那时候起，弥托也决定要学柱间，待扉间如自己的弟弟。  
  
        「我既然已是千手的人，你们在外打仗，我这点分忧是应当的。你对我也不用过分小心拘谨，将我当作是虚长一岁的姊姊也不妨。」  
  
        扉间看不出来有什麽反应，仅仅是一如平时的客气，准备退席。弥托要他等一等，取了两个包袱来给他。「我恐怕要到春天才回来，这几日赶紧给你兄长裁製了保暖的衬衣，日子寒凉的时候，就给他换一换。」  
  
        扉间答应，问另一个呢？弥托微微一笑，「是做给你的。你也要保重自己，和你兄长互相照顾。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        弥托回到涡之国待产，数月时间，便生下一个头髮乌黑柔顺、活泼健康的女婴，这时弥托才十七岁。涡之国樱花开满，有如风中春雪绕林垂，听闻雷之国举兵来袭，火之国的各领主终于纷纷罢斗，签下中止战争的协议，决心共御北方强敌。千手和宇智波的争斗自然也暂缓，对弥托来说，这似乎是个适宜回家与家人重逢的时候。  
  
        就如数月前将弥托送交给涡之国武士一样，这趟回到千手一族领内，也是扉间来接。弥托没见到日思夜念的丈夫，心中不免有些失落，但又随即释怀，心想柱间是族长，自然不能轻易在外面奔波。  
  
        扉间看上去又高了自己半个头，气色好像更阴沉冷淡了，不晓得是不是方从战场归来，免不了戾气的缘故。弥托十四岁上就没再长过个子，她听人说男子的势头没到二十岁都还没个准，不知道柱间又怎麽样呢？  
  
        扉间简洁地问候弥托几句别来无恙，又帮柱间答了近况很好，没有要多聊的意思，就准备赶路。瞥见正趴在弥托胸前睡得香甜的小女婴，他忍不住停下来多看几眼。  
  
        「和兄长小时候一个模样。」弥托第一次在扉间冷峻木然的脸上，瞧见柔软；那样的笑与柱间大不相同，却有同样的温柔。她不禁想，这两个兄弟，心性果然还是最相像的。  
  
        扉间怕惊醒婴儿，轻声问道：「有名字了吗？」  
  
        弥托摇头微笑：「要等见到你兄长再定。」  
  
        年轻的千手族长得了一个宝贝千金，来迎接夫人的千手族人都十分高兴。小孩不耐颠簸赶路，醒醒睡睡，哭哭吵吵，脾气特大。乳汁吮了几口又不吃了，轮流给弥托和同行的侍女阿娟抱着哄，也不安分，扉间摘了沿路满山遍地的白水仙给她玩，不一会就睡着了。弥托将水仙繫在孩子腰带上，看着十分可爱。  
  
        才行出河谷，正要转入千手一族的所在的盆地山口，扉间察觉异样，猝然扬臂示警，轿辗勐然一停。

 

* * *

  
第二章  宇智波泉奈  
  
「守住弥托夫人！」扉间勐然大吼，「有敌袭！抽兵器！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：文化詞彙與人名設定
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 白无垢  
> 是日本传统婚礼中新娘的服装，以修饰完美平顺的身形和衣着配件繁複着称。
> 
>  
> 
> 雏人形  
> 日本传统节庆「女儿节」会赠予家中女儿的庆贺玩具，一般来说在上流社会较为风行，依照家族社会地位或财力，女孩拥有的雏人形数量和配件完整度也会不同。
> 
>  
> 
> 东夫人  
> 家中的女主人居于「东馆」，是参考自日本战国东北大名奥州之龙伊达政宗的母亲义姬的故事。义姬嫁入伊达家后居于东馆，时人称「东夫人」，曾对日本东北的国际政治和伊达家的继承问题有影响力。
> 
>  
> 
> 飞雷神  
> 根据原作，「飞雷神」是一种传送生体的时空忍术，如果术者功夫不到家，很容易在空间跳跃的过程中，发生移形变位不完全、而造成肢体错位受伤甚至死亡的状况。本作在这裡设计这个情节，一是为了暗示扉间已经为了某个理由开始开发飞雷神，这个理由在后续剧情会提及；二是以「折腾一会」暗示飞雷神施展工序此时还很繁複，不能用于实战，所以还在开发阶段，三是描写柱间卢小他弟很顺手。
> 
>  
> 
> 天悟义晴  
> 天悟义晴是《木叶春秋》裡已逝的火之国国主。「天悟」，是虚构的日本武家姓氏，由日本历史上的山阴强权「尼子氏」发想而来；「尼子」日文读音「(Amago)」，对应训读汉字分别为「天(Ama)」和「悟(go)」。「义晴」则是取用日本室町幕府第12代将军「足利义晴」，义晴是室町幕府威信由盛转衰的关键，虽然其子足利义辉被称为「强情公方」、又是「剑豪将军」，最后仍不免遭到家臣杀死。历史上的足利义晴40岁及让位病死，《木叶春秋》中的天悟义晴则是在不知名的原因下暴毙，年仅39。天悟义晴不正常的死亡，暗示了火之国国内形势，十分诡谲危脆。
> 
>  
> 
> 水户晴元  
> 水户晴元是《木叶春秋》裡火之国的两个最强大名之一，和羽衣氏分庭抗礼。「水户」在历史上为德川御三家之一，即尾张、纪州和水户。《火影》原作中，以「水户」为姓的角色仅有一位，也就是二代火影千手扉间门下的水户门炎，扉间殁后，水户门炎成为三代火影执政影响决策的「火影顾问」，其职权直到五代火影纲手上任，才被解除，结束木叶的「老人政治」。需要注意的是水户晴元身为大名，以国主天悟义晴的「晴」字为偏讳，这在政治上有尊崇、效忠的意思。
> 
>  
> 
> 羽衣高赖  
> 羽衣高赖是《木叶春秋》裡火之国的两个最强大名之一，和水户氏分庭抗礼。「羽衣」是《火影》原作创造的忍宗姓氏，并非日本历史上的家姓，《木叶春秋》将「羽衣」改编为武家家姓。「高赖」取自日本室町幕府时期的近江霸主「六角高赖」，他结束了开启战国时代、持续十年的「应仁之乱」，成为割据乱世的群雄之一。


	2. 第二章 宇智波泉奈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「守住弥托夫人！」扉间勐然大吼，「有敌袭！抽兵器！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> 上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

   
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
        护送弥托回领内的路上，扉间做过细心排佈，佈置了接应的哨点，当值的都是千手ㄧ族中，跟他一样五感敏锐的感知系忍者。  
  
        没有定期传来说好的暗号，前方可能出了意外，不宜继续冒然前进。扉间蹲在地上伸出右手，五指按地，闭目凝聚查克拉观察风中信息。他选的人没有ㄧ个是庸手，若有任何闪失，不该全无动静，只怕是遭到袭击，一瞬之间便没了性命。这样推想的话，来的人是超乎想像的高手。  
  
        就在一里之内，共有七名敌人正在逼近，是冲着这支护卫队伍而来──  
  
        不对，来得好快，太快了！  
  
        「守住弥托夫人！」扉间勐然大吼，「有敌袭！抽兵器！」  
  
        话才说完，四面八方的手裡剑疾射而至，几乎要不给人反应的机会。如果不是众人听命，快了一步抽出兵器，早已有人要因为应变不及，死在乱镖之下。地上插满暗器，几个身罩黑色宽大外袍的人影，如鬼似魅地现身阻住前路，背上团扇家纹随风飘逸，气息阴戾杀伐，宛若死神。  
  
        「千手扉间，你果然是感知系的忍者。」那人身材最纤细矮小，年岁看起来与扉间相差不远，似乎是为首的人物。斗篷之下翻出一双腥红眼瞳，气息冷酷，杀意却低调沸腾。「然而感知得到却避不过，也是无用。」  
  
        扉间并非不识此人。「宇智波泉奈，我们两族都被国主徵召参战，日向的长者也调停我们的纷争。要打可以，但不应该是现在。」  
  
        「从来没有合时宜的战争，毁灭敌人也不必挑时间，」泉奈冷冷看了扉间身后一眼，「我只要你的人头，对你的女眷没兴趣。自杀还是我来，你选一个──只要你立刻死在这裡，就让你的部下和女人过去。」  
  
        扉间冷冷地道：「你若是会放过我们，就不会一上来便对全员下杀手。」  
  
        泉奈睥睨众人，神色傲慢：「逃过一次杀机的人，我们没有继续索命的耐性。」  
  
        这番猖狂言语令千手族人无不愤怒，都要按耐不住。扉间比较冷静，他和泉奈交手多年，就如父亲佛间和田岛、柱间及其兄斑的关係，彼此都很了解：在宇智波一族裡，斑孤高难近，泉奈亲和圆融，宇智波能众志齐心追随斑，跟泉奈在族裡居中斡旋有很大的关係；柱间仁厚但不切实际，千手族中耆老信他的实力，但领导是另一回事，必须要有自己为兄长出谋划策。  
  
        也就是说，泉奈跟自己都很清楚：要重创宇智波，只有减除斑身边的泉奈；而要败千手，就必须先断柱间臂膀。兄长伟业未成，自己是无论如何不能死在这裡的，但是宇智波特别难缠，己方就算多了几个人，也不能说稳操胜券，更何况还有弥托母女的安危要顾虑。  
  
        「你让我的部下过去，我不躲也不逃，就在这裡会一会你们九个人。」  
  
        泉奈挑眉，下一秒已抽刀直指扉间，「我不是来跟你交涉。你不自戕，就是让我动手。」  
  
        轿帘此时掀起，弥托已听说拦路情况，竟然自己抱着婴孩下来，扉间大惊：「嫂子，你不必出来——」  
  
        弥托却态度坚决：「扉间大人，你是我丈夫最重要的弟弟，我也不能让你有闪失。」  
  
        宇智波众人都是一愣，泉奈最快反应过来：「千手柱间的......妻子？」  
  
        弥托纤纤体态裹在一色素白挂衣之中，看起来娇柔弱小，朗朗而谈之间却有族母威仪：「宇智波的各位大人，千手一族和贵方确实多年恩仇难解，但外子一心力促两族和平谈话，为何不能耐心等待结果，非得要在这裡就动手？」  
  
        泉奈冷冷讥刺：「再怎麽谈，也谈不回已经死去的亲人。果然是千手柱间的妻子，连漂亮话都说得一样天真──」他的杀气倏然併发，宇智波众俱立剑指在前，「跟千手柱间扯上关係，是妳的不幸。」  
  
        众人查克拉齐盈于口，同时大喝：「火遁．豪火球之术！」  
  
        霎时烈焰焚天，袭往扉间弥托一行，不消片刻，巨大火团便吞噬诸人。  
  
        宇智波中，脑后束一马尾的男子火核道：「泉奈大人，将千手柱间的妻子一起杀死，不会做得太过吗？」  
  
        泉奈注视眼前熊熊燃烧的火焰，冰冷地道：「哥哥迟早要和千手柱间一战的。那个人实力太强，我们只是奉父亲的指示，製造他的破绽而已。」  
  
        然而火焰并未伴随粉尘消散风中，众人一愣，耸立原处的是一个圆形光罩，烈火腾化轻烟，庞大查克拉所筑结界包复千手众人，没让豪火球伤到分毫。  
  
        只见弥托站在阵中纹风不动，怀抱女婴的庄严清丽之态，就如送子观音，圣洁不染尘寰。宇智波等人大吃一惊，泉奈更是心中电转：「原来如此，血一样的赤色头髮、强大查克拉、不必结印就能施展强力的封印结界术，这个女人──是出身漩涡一族的忍者！千手柱间贼厮鸟，这个时候和漩涡一族联姻，倒会盘算！」  
  
        「请罢手吧。」弥托苦口婆心，「这裡已是千手领地的边界，我的『淨水结界』能够连续发动三天三夜，你们在千手的援军来到之前，又能在这裡逗留多久呢？这样的杀戮和争斗，是没有意义的。」  
  
        泉奈邪气一笑，「我们是没打算盘桓太久......」  
  
        扉间瞧出他意欲为何，急忙叫道：「嫂子，别看他眼睛！」  
  
        泉奈再睁双眼时，三枚勾玉纹在瞳眸中疯狂轮动，狠狠攫住弥托目光，扉间伸手要遮弥托双眼，已然晚了一步。弥托一瞬之间便如断线人偶软倒下来，陷入深沉的幻境中，意识不明。  
  
        泉奈不给他们喘息之机，率领部下旋即连击数十发「火遁．火龙炎弹」，「淨水结界」在狂勐攻势中出现裂痕，火核叫道：「结界竟然没有立刻破解，难道是幻术对那个女人没用？」泉奈冷汗低落，内心寻思：「中了我的幻术，结界竟然还支撑得住，这个女人......若不是战斗经验不足，对我的幻术全无防备，否则这麽坚固的结界，恐怕还能撑更久。实在是麻烦的敌人！」  
  
        结界摇摇欲坠，被破是早晚的事。扉间猝然遇袭，又变故陡起，难为他还是十分镇定，扶着昏迷不醒的弥托，喝令部下：「听好了！他们必杀的对象是我。结界一破，我就率先冲出做诱饵，你们全员护送嫂子她们，全力奔回领内！──」  
  
        结界乍破的刹那，扉间抱在手上的婴孩似有所感，蓦地发出震天号哭，霎时地面起伏涌动，勐然窜出数支嶙峋茎干来，鑽入扉间怀中。扉间大吃一惊，只能眼睁睁地见这番异变，将婴儿夺回母亲身边，一道紧接一道、一层紧挨一层，将母女层层裹入两隻硕大的莲华合掌手中。  
  
        不单是扉间等人，泉奈这边也惊诧不已。扉间趁这个片刻间隙，快手结印大喝：「黑暗行之术！」对峙双方脚下顿时佈满黑暗，犹如影子逐个往上走，直到淹没所有人。  
  
        「别慌！」泉奈边飞退边叫道：「这个术要捕捉我们，施展范围太大，很耗查克拉！所有人拉开距离战斗，撑不久的！──」  
  
        泉奈抄刀闪电噼砍，破面而来的数支苦无摔落脚边。他被逼落在地，虽然目不能见半点光明，只是凭风辨息，已经知道同伴们都四散开来，在各处展开展开打斗。  
  
        又是沉默却凶狠地一刀迎面噼到，泉奈挡开，接着是刹那间数十回合的兵器交击，擦撞出几星倏忽即逝的火光。泉奈冷笑：「暗施偷袭，好卑劣的忍术！」  
  
        与泉奈交手的正是扉间，他也冷冷地道：「连无辜妇孺也要下手，彼此彼此。」他一个矮身伏倒，横扫泉奈下盘，但没能绊倒对方，被他敏捷躲过。  
  
        「千手柱间的妻子才不是无辜妇孺！」泉奈翻空咬住刀背，双手抓了八隻十字镖，摸黑就往扉间周身要害打去。  
  
        扉间快刀格挡，空着的另一隻手也没閒下，摸出腰后的两枚手裡剑便朝半空落下的泉奈甩出，「战场上交手互有死伤，本来就不得已。你偏偏要赶尽杀绝，难道是田岛快不行了吗！？」扉间勐然咬牙吃痛，定睛一看，各一支十字镖刺破护甲，插上左肩和右大腿。若无护甲，只怕左臂穴位就要被钉死，无法结印。  
  
        怎麽可能？明明避开十字镖路径，为何还是闪躲不开？扉间窜身滚倒，闪过一排疾射过来的手裡剑，他半跪在地定住身形，又勉强横刀，挡偏一支凌厉打来的暗器，这才看清楚：泉奈暗器连发，第二发故意去打被自己击开的暗器改变路径，故能射到死角，在电光石火间，击中自己认为不可能被击中的位置。  
  
        即便身置无边黑暗，泉奈的手裡剑术依然精妙超绝，违反常理。扉间出招又变，对准泉奈结印要施展忍术，泉奈却已欺到扉间面前。  
  
        「哥哥早已看破『黑暗行之术』，只是夺取敌人光线的幻术，」泉奈双手抓住扉间双臂，硬生生制住结印手势，胜利又邪气的笑容随着「写轮眼」贴上扉间眼前，「所以，只要你看得到我的眼睛就可以了吧？」  
  
        扉间勐然一踢被击落的脚下苦无，在泉奈再度施展幻术之前紧闭眼睛，泉奈料不到扉间还有这样的机变，无法闪躲极近距离的下方袭击，只有侧身闪开躯干要害，就是这一霎那的视线偏移，泉奈的幻术功败垂成，压制顷刻一鬆，扉间便结成手印。  
  
        「水遁！──」  
  
        两人脚下本是表面无水的河岸地，此刻却无中生有，凝出水气，水气快速飘旋、聚成水滴，最后汇作丰沛水柱来。  
  
        泉奈在一片黑暗中还没能反应过来，便听扉间暴喝一声「水冲波！」，下一秒犹如狂风捲浪一样被拖入水中，完全来不及凝聚脚下的查克拉。  
  
        泉奈顷刻间脚下悬空、架式遭到破坏，冷不防落入黑水之中。虽然措手不及，但也马上屏息凝气，准备蓄势冲出水面。「这个时节还没融冰成水，这裡又是断流河，扉间竟然能发动如此厉害的水遁忍术！......是我的错觉吗？为什麽我觉得『黑暗行之术』范围没有变小，还扩大了？──」  
  
        他勐然呛了一大口，口鼻旋即被水鑽入，颈脖受制，竟然是在水中被扉间锁喉压制，直拽往更下面的地方。  
  
        宇智波有严苛的体术训练，泉奈近身搏斗的技巧并不差，解除箝制的手法也是要几个有几个，但是扉间出身的千手一族，素来以肉体强悍见长，泉奈又不擅长水中打斗，他几下脱缚不成，抽出随身利器就往背后的扉间狂戳狠刺。明明有刺中的手感，扉间却硬气超乎常人，非但没有半点吃痛退让，手臂还勒得越紧，铁了心要把泉奈活生生溺死在水中。  
  
        胸腹中仅剩不多的空气，正如脱缰野马直冲口鼻之外，庞大的水压正在挤绞他逐渐乾扁的身躯，往背后刺杀扉间的手劲，也一点点疲软下来。泉奈不断心中咆啸，难道我就要在这裡完了吗，难道我就要在这裡完了吗！他豁出最后一口气，凭感觉赌上一把，将苦无竖于眼前，拚尽最后的力气张开写轮眼。  
  
        眼前的黑暗宛如撕裂一般，破开满目光明。阳光穿进扉间的「黑暗行」幻术，将所有的阴影驱走得一点也不剩。  
  
        泉奈凭借苦无的镜射，成功对身后的扉间施展幻术，解开「黑暗行」，奋力蹬开扉间，急游上去破水而出。他好不容易呼吸到空气，一番凶险恶战几乎令自己溺毙，早已耗尽他的体力。他狼狈的用所剩无几的查克拉凝聚四肢，脱力地伏在水面上狂呕胸腹积水，艰辛喘息。  
  
        火核等人奔到泉奈身旁的时候，千手众几乎同时来到他们面前紧张对峙。火核护在他身前严阵以待，问道：「泉奈大人！千手扉间干掉了吗？」  
  
        泉奈大口喘气，「勉勉强强......」  
  
        扉间在「黑暗行」之后又施展「水冲波」，袭击宇智波众一个措手不及，熟悉扉间作战默契的千手众则捉对厮杀，完全不必顾忌宇智波的瞳术，转眼便佔了上风，放倒几个人。然而「黑暗行」幻术被破，千手众不再有绝对优势，宇智波也损折几个人手。泉奈疲弱，扉间状况不明，弥托和婴儿仍沉在水中，局势谁优谁劣，还很诡谲，千手众担心扉间和夫人小姐，又失了领导，一阵溷乱。  
  
        泉奈话才说完，水面便剧烈震动。一时无端掀起惊浪，旋后破出冲天水柱。双方人马都手脚利索，立即后跃退开，火核和另一个部下则托住泉奈两脇，带人掠上山壁。  
  
        只见袭天奔出的垂直逆流之中，扉间悬浮其上，周身满是惊心的血色伤口，脸孔和袖口可见肌肤的手臂，更是爬满诡异的猩红纹印；他似乎没有意识，但是查克拉却溷乱暴走，疯狂聚集越来越多的水量，只不过是转眼之间，他置身之处已非擎天一柱，而是大片海牆。  
  
        饶是善于冷静分析的泉奈，见到这个情景也要瞠目结舌。「不可能，」泉奈喃喃地道，「他的查克拉应该已经到头了啊？......」  
  
        扉间所筑海牆，舖天盖地的垄罩宇智波众人生路，如此强大的水遁若是当头砸落，只怕没有人能筋骨完好。扉间右手一抬，超乎想像的「水阵壁」便排山倒海而来。  
  
        宇智波众人几乎同时提气上奔崖顶，拚着多逃几步是几步的骨气，眼看距离崖顶只差数步之遥，盖顶水花已然飞溅逼身，正绝了生路的时候，突然一道气势汹汹的强悍火遁术「火遁．豪火灭却！」横空噼来，大范围的火壁与水牆相撞，孰强立判，袭天蒸气倏忽喷发，一时烟尘水雾瀰漫不绝，更撒下倾盆大雨。  
  
        扉间又抬左手，似乎是无意识中，要再下一个水遁术结印，不知哪裡窜出粗厚嶙峋的树干，重重攀附绕捲过来，将扉间缠得紧实，水遁术便如失去力量来源，在空中消散成风，化作雨水，徒然在地上成了几脉水痕。扉间彷彿失去心神的目光也黯淡下去，随着脸上手臂的腥红纹印，消失在身体中的某处，整个人像失了生气一样，昏厥在木遁包复之中。  
  
        一个身披深红战甲的高大年轻男子踏足扉间之侧，向着对面道：「总算赶上了。看样子，我们都要把各自的弟弟看好一点呢。」  
  
        对面崖顶之上，玄色宽袍迎风鼓盪，另一个男子头髮张扬蓬乱，眼袋深沉，面目秀緻，与泉奈有七分神似，顾盼更有睥睨孤傲之态。「哼，要看好的是你家的愚蠢弟弟。这次又是什麽乱七八糟的忍术了？」  
  
        双方忍者见到来人，如获天神救星，纷纷欢呼大喊：「族长！」「斑大人！」  
  
        「看来是『咒印』失控了啊，」千钧一髮之际赶到这裡压制暴走的扉间，正是千手柱间。他端详弟弟白淨的脸上渐渐化去的猩红印纹，「虽说我早就念他不要勉强自己了......话说回来，斑，你弟弟带这麽多表情可怕的人来接风，我可不能当作没这回事。」说罢脚下一沉，树干赫然迸裂，碎石落壁，一瞬间爆发出来的庞大查克拉气压众人，就连千手众都呼息一滞，宇智波众包含泉奈在内，也不免心搏剧烈，凝神备战。  
  
        只有宇智波斑无惧柱间气势，狂风暴流吹乱三千髮丝，衣袂疯狂翻飞，他也神色不动分毫。「哼。你既然做了族长，那麽佛间是死了吧。」斑淡淡地道：「你要说我护短也行......总之我就这一个弟弟，小孩子打架我不喜欢过问，家长非得要管一管的话，我也不介意跟你来斗一场。」  
  
        这护短的程度简直蛮不讲理丧心病狂，千手众这边无不气得牙痒痒的，宇智波那边却只有泉奈一个人听出话中玄机，着急叫道：「哥哥！扉间受伤失去意识，还有柱间妻子小孩困在水底，他们放不开手脚，这是收拾千手柱间的好机会啊！」说完又呛咳几口。  
  
        斑却道：「柱间迟早要收拾的，这裡到处是被扉间闹腾的痕迹，将就这裡跟他决战，实在有欠优雅。我看你也玩够了，这就跟我回去吧。」  
  
        斑的言语儘管处处含酸带刺，有心人却都听得出来有心罢斗，并无战意；更重要的是即便扉间看起来伤得比较重，却成功耗尽宇智波众人的体力，是不可能再打了。看在跟柱间多年对手、非同一般的交情上，斑离去前好歹给了个说法：「我们两人的决斗无关旁人，以后不会再有这种事了。」  
  
        言下之意是日后会加强约束部下，柱间知道这是斑难得的承诺，更是不带一句歉字、最有诚意的道歉，泉奈虽是杀气腾腾的来，但己方只倒了一个扉间，其馀不伤不损，倒是他们宇智波伤了三四个好手，没有更多不可挽回的伤亡，勉强算是扯平了，也就作罢不再追究，让他们离开。  
  
        斑固然知道柱间宽宏大量，是非之地也不宜久留，立刻压后跟随手下离去。途中泉奈仍不甘心：「哥哥，你就责怪我吧，但是我跟父亲想得一样──千手柱间无论是身体还是精神都太强悍了，要彻底摧毁他，只能先击溃他的精神。要摧毁他的心智，只能从杀死他的至亲下手。」  
  
        斑不置可否，只是道：「那样的柱间，就算击败了也没什麽意思。倒是你，以后撞上扉间那个阴沉的溷蛋，要更谨慎分析他的能力。每次见到的花招都不一样，某种程度来说，比柱间还要棘手。」  
  
        泉奈奇道：「哥哥，为什麽扉间能使用这麽强大的水遁忍术？他明明没有柱间的查克拉──」  
  
        「......那不是正常的查克拉，」斑其实也十分在意这个问题：「你也用写轮眼看到了吧？那个很像是柱间的『仙术』，但是柱间是千万选一的体质，可以直接吸收自然能量，製造仙术查克拉──我不认为扉间有同样的身体条件，能办到那种事......」  
  
        「柱间应该也要察觉到了吧。如果他再让扉间那样乱搞下去，」斑乾脆地作结：「会死的。」  
  
  
  
 

* * *

  
第三章  封印  
  
  
两颊下颚，各添上一条血色术纹；  
对于见惯了原本那张素淨面目的弥托来说，扉间的决意一如新的脸谱，  
  
睹之惊心。  
  
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：日本文化中的称谓、封印术与幻术
> 
>  
> 
> 兄者(あにじゃ)  
> 扉间称呼柱间的方式很特别，叫他「兄者(あにじゃ)」。经询鲲哥，这是比较豪放的男性带有敬意在使用的第二人称称谓，我也有印象在大河剧的武将常听到，因此本作不翻「大哥」，而使用「兄长」。  
> 首先我并不怀疑扉间是个豪放的男人，但要跟他哥比恐怕没那麽豪放，许多时候神经比柱间还要纤细，试想，一个很豪放的人会颜艺鸣人「(二代火影岩的大叔)叫二代目就好了(筋)」、「(影分身)那是老夫创的术(筋)」吗？  
> 坦白说，我并不觉得原作中扉间有足够的机会表现「豪放的一面」，不如说他更多时候给我们看到的是慎重、细腻、有条有理，当然这些特质并不冲突，我只是说我觉得很可惜我没能看到扉间在原作中有更多豪放的模样。我想公式书说他的性情「豪气」应是从扉间选择了「兄者(あにじゃ)」这个称呼而来。
> 
>  
> 
> お姉さん还是お姉様：大嫂还是嫂子？  
> 我对于「扉间会怎麽称呼弥托」苦恼许久。  
> 首先在日文中对嫂子可以称呼「お姉(ねえ)さん」或「お姉様」，因为日本会将如小叔、小姑这些姻亲当作「义理的兄弟姊妹」来称呼。两者皆可以用于称呼姊姊或年长的女性，小出惠介和贯地谷しほり主演的《吉原里同心》饰演一位和年长自己2岁的青梅竹马私奔的武士，他则是称呼他的另一半「お姉様」。  
> 另外对年长的女性也有比较江湖味的称呼，如「大姐头(あねご)」，《银魂》中的神乐就是这样称呼阿妙的，这是比较粗鲁的用法，更何况这是常用于「黑道大哥的女人」的称呼，对扉间来说不管是关係还是礼貌上，使用あねご都并不合适。  
> 「お姉様」和「お姉さん」之中，我后来决定选用后者，因为如果拿《吉原里同心》的男主称呼没血缘的年长髮小用「様」，弥托好歹是扉间亲哥的老婆，用「さん」会不会比较合适呢？  
> 总之确定日文应是「お姉さん」之后，就是回到中文创作如何选用合适的字眼的问题。中文因为传统家庭结构複杂庞大、又镶嵌在複杂的文化制度下的缘故，因此发展出能够清晰指认的相应语言，所以我一定会捨弃直翻「姊姊」，使用「大嫂」、「嫂嫂」或「嫂子」。这时候又回头考虑官设扉间是个会讲あにじゃ的豪气男人，叫嫂子好像也很豪气，于是就这个了。
> 
>  
> 
> 淨水结界  
> 「淨水结界」是原创封印术招式，能够防御忍术发动的物理攻击。命名概念来自佛教的「洒淨」仪式，以清水供于佛菩萨前诵咒念经或称念佛名，然后在要布置结界的空间四周洒一洒，目的是为了驱除瘴疠或避免各种障碍。  
> 在本作中，是弥托能够随心所欲张开的封印术，靠她的查克拉、精神体力等综合状态维持防御强度，规模可大可小，厉害的地方在于是一种可以持久的封印术，属于A级忍术。
> 
>  
> 
> 黑暗行之术  
> 「黑暗行之术」在原作中，漫画裡是柱间的招式，动画剧情则是由第一次秽土出来的扉间所使，是射程范围中近距离的辅助型A级忍术。《木叶春秋》採取此术为扉间所创的观点，因为利用遮蔽视线在黑暗中袭击敌人，够卑劣，很扉间。没有贬意。
> 
>  
> 
> 其他设定  
> ✓已知原作藉由斑之口证实：田岛有五子、三子死于千手。  
> ✓斑如果是长男死3个幼弟太豪小，故本作不採大部分同人「斑长男」观点。  
> ✓本作设定田岛五子为：长次男双胞胎15岁殁、三男斑、四男泉奈、五男8岁殁。  
> ✓田岛长次男少年俊杰、实力出众，于某役被佛间算计杀害。出处《柱间的仙术》。  
> ✓田岛屠杀瓦间及数十名千手族人。  
> ✓田岛么男于战中殁。  
> ✓板间殁。


	3. 第三章 封印

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两颊下颚，各添上一条血色术纹，对于见惯了原本那张素淨面目的弥托来说，扉间的决意一如新的脸谱，睹之惊心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> 上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

  
  
  
  
  
        经过宇智波的袭击后，弥托母女及其随从平安回到千手领地，难得的过上一段平静的日子。  
  
        柱间非常疼爱他们的女儿，上哪儿都带着她，每天必定要抱着在屋裡熘躂，逗她唱些五音不全的曲子，直把养伤的扉间折腾得很烦。  
  
        「哥呀愿做五更露，点点滴在妹身边~」  
  
        「对自己女儿唱那什麽歌！」弥托给扉间换药的时候，柱间就在旁边给女儿换尿布，扉间忍不住嘶声念了一句。  
  
        柱间只好嘟起嘴对着女儿百般委屈的说：「小水仙～你扉间叔叔好凶啊～明明小时候我给他唱这个，他睡得跟你一样香呢～～～」  
  
        「我才不记得这麽不懂害臊的曲子。」  
  
        柱间在退尽的水潮中，找到包复母女二人的「木遁．莲华合掌手」，听随行的千手众说了这个不知如何解释的忍术，大为吃惊。打开莲华合掌见到她们时，只见裡面长满水仙，沉睡其中的弥托母女就如置身花海一样，淡香悠远，宁静美丽。柱间欣喜若狂，说白水仙清雅纯洁，就如他美丽的女儿一样，于是给她命名水仙。  
  
        水仙继承了父母双方的神韵，又圆又大的眼睛像父亲，白皙的皮肤像母亲；高挺的鼻樑像父亲，轻薄小巧的脣形像母亲。除此之外，她似乎各方面像父亲多一些，外向爱笑，喜欢人多，大人们说话时她反而睡得香甜，即便吵醒了也不知听见什麽有趣的，会自个儿在那裡笑，见着的人都要甜得融化。  
  
        「我记得，兄长是在我初阵那时候，觉醒了木遁的力量。可水仙比你还早得多。」扉间拗不过柱间和弥托的担心，只好让弥托帮自己换药包扎，否则他是想自己来的。「我推测『木遁忍术』的觉醒条件，就是『保护的强烈情感』。」  
  
        扉间精悍苍白的身子不只有惨烈的皮肉伤，那些蔓延在背板肩臂、难以名状的纹印，更让人瞧着惊心。弥托一帮扉间绑好绷带，扉间就抽回左臂穿好襦绊。「我们『森之千手』被称为『爱之一族』，已经好几代没有出现木遁忍者。我跟父亲本来也以为，『木遁秘术』可能是后人夸大的想像，直到兄长成功发挥千手一族血继限界的力量──因此我认为，水仙可能从兄长那裡，不只继承了千手的血继限界，并且同时继承了兄长的情感......兄长，你有在听吗？」  
  
        「那个怎样都没关係啦。倒是你啊，」柱间将睡着的水仙悉心平放在小床舖，又替她衬好棉被，只露出小小的一张红通通的糰子脸。「我看还是不要再用那个术，太危险了。弄不好再来一次的话，你说不定就要真的心神丧失，变成第十隻尾兽。」  
  
        「兄长，这是重振千手一族的关键，怎麽可以说怎样都没关係。」扉间即便是争执，顾着孩子，也注意压低音量：「我不会木遁，也不会仙术──可宇智波能上战场打的，每一个都开了写轮眼。」  
  
        「你的感知能力很强，水属性的查克拉能力，跟雾隐的忍者也没啥分别，甚至更胜他们几筹。有必要继续开发风险这麽大的术吗？」  
  
        「找到能发挥千手子孙的木遁秘传，或是为我这种没有才能的子孙，留下足以匹敌血继限界的忍术，这是我身为次男的使命。」  
  
        「我已经跟父亲反对过，不要把这麽沉重的使命强加在你身上。根本没必要──」  
  
        「是兄长太自由了，一点族长的自觉都没有！」  
  
        扉间这一击，让柱间在女儿身边消沉倒地，弥托趁机向抱胸生闷气的扉间问道：「那个具体来说，是什麽样的术呢？」她中了泉奈的催眠幻术，直到柱间来救才解开，醒来时见到的扉间，就已经是惨烈战斗后意识不清的模样。  
  
        扉间沉默半晌，似乎是犹豫了一会该不该说，最后还是缓缓地道：「那是我学习仙术失败后，与父亲研究提炼仙术查克拉的原理，开发出来的新术。」  
  
        「虽然还没有完成，但我暂时称为『咒印』。」  
  
        柱间仍然黏在地板上，听他说到这裡，脸上再也没有半分轻鬆。  
  
        「我的查克拉属性主要为水，但是作战地点若是无水的环境，能够使用的水遁变化就会受限，强度也会降低。我只有通过增加查克拉的方式，提高战斗能力。」扉间缓缓解释：「我和父亲利用俘虏的水之国忍者做实验，发现他们的血统，容易吸收自然界水属性的能量进行修练，继而和体内的查克拉共鸣，操作成强大的水遁忍术。」  
  
        他的神情变得阴暗，「所以，我们就以实验体的血......不知道失败几次后，终于能用最接近理想的『咒印』形式，收集自然界的水系能量了。我称乎这个为类似兄长『仙人体』的『仙人化状态』──只不过，我的仙人化状态还很不稳定，过份催动的话，我没办法以自己的意志停止吸收......」  
  
        柱间背着他们嘀咕：「我就说嘛，要用就用我的血啊。我们是亲兄弟，总比做那麽危险的实验好......」  
  
        「兄长是重要的长子，你以为我和父亲做这个实验，用得只是几滴血的功夫吗？」  
  
        「所以我说了很残忍啊。那些水之国的忍者......」  
  
        「我们挑选的实验体，都是死也不足惜的罪犯，」扉间冷冷地道，「有些人犯下的罪行，可是邪恶到连他们的族人也不愿领回，更是不方便在嫂子面前提的事。兄长，你对敌人和恶人，总是有太多无谓的同情心了。」  
  
        「这跟同情心没有关係。如果我们用对待动物的方式对待他们，那麽我们又跟他们有什麽区别呢？我只是......」柱间的声音低下去，「我只是觉得，你完全没必要这样对自己......还把那种人的血弄在自己身上什麽的......」  
  
        扉间和弥托一起瞧着柱间横在那边的背影。  
  
        「......兄长，」扉间露出嫌恶的表情，「你该不会是哭了吧？好噁心。」  
  
        「才没有，」柱间胡乱抹脸的袖口也藏不住水印子，「是你的水遁啦。真是的，好好说个话也要放水遁......」  
  
        这两个兄弟，一个看起来性格随便又容易服软，一个看起来强硬严厉，其实考虑彼此的心思，想得比谁都细腻，也比谁都还要疼惜对方。弥托默默含笑，望着赖在地上不起来的丈夫，和正经八百争论着的小叔，忽觉嫁入夫家以来，对千手一族的爱更强烈一些，内心深处的恐惧和焦虑更少了一些，注入更多、更温暖的情感来。  
  
        弥托想要为这两兄弟守护这个家，这个能够幸福地争执吵闹的家。  
  
        她花了一点时间研读佛间和扉间父子的咒印研究。越了解千手家的忍术，弥托也就越体会到兄弟两人决定性的根本差异：柱间天生拥有难以想像的巨量查克拉，弥托能拿来比喻的对象，就只有尾兽了。他可以任意施展规模惊人的木遁忍术，并且极有修习仙术的资质，能够瞬间进入「仙人模式」成为「仙人体」，让身体能力和查克拉再提昇一个层次，并且不需要任何医疗忍术，就能自动修復身体创伤。  
  
        这就是为什麽同样是从战场回返，两人都是一身征尘，柱间总是髒兮兮的毫髮无损，还精神矍铄健旺；扉间不是会让自己莽撞受伤的人，却难免四处挂彩。弥托说不担心是骗人的，曾问柱间你的查克拉那麽多，为什麽回家前不把扉间治得彻底一些？  
  
        弥托看柱间的表情便全懂了。扉间就连一点点查克拉都不愿意柱间浪费在自己身上。现在还在战场上啊，兄长！可没有能够分心的时间！不然就是──这点小伤靠普通自癒能力就足够了，你太滥用查克拉了兄长！  
  
        「竟然说滥用......给弟弟疗伤用的查克拉，怎麽能说是浪费呢？」柱间苦笑，「如果我能更顺畅的转化查克拉做医疗使用，说不定扉间会更信任我......」  
  
        所以弥托常常看到柱间偷偷研究医疗忍术。但柱间是战斗忍术的天才，却不是做研究的料，再加上他做事比扉间还要没系统，在没有扉间从旁协助下的独立摸索，研究成果不是事倍功半，而是惨不忍睹。  
  
        扉间虽然及不上柱间的查克拉量，也不会木遁和仙术，但是思虑严密周详，神思迅敏灵活，忍术的开发和运用常有创见。柱间说扉间心思细腻、应变神速，在作战时对任何人来说都是最好的助攻，更履履能做出关键奇袭。比起一得空就常往外跑的柱间，弥托更常看到扉间待在家裡埋首书堆，鑽研古老冷僻的生硬忍术，素来洗淨爱洁的扉间居室地板上，弥托最常收拾的就是废弃的纸团。  
  
        弥托把自己的想法告诉柱间。  
  
        「如果用『咒印』吸收的自然之力不能控制的话，就乾脆用『封印术』来引导吸收的查克拉。」柱间兴冲冲地携着弥托来找扉间说这事，那会儿扉间正揹着水仙，伏案画下各种术式，反复试验。  
  
        弥托解释：「这个我自创的『水封术』，是循最古老的五行生剋原理，助你融通脏腑，吸纳自然之力，积存为你的查克拉；因为不是完全的封禁术式，所以不需要解封，就能够随时提取。」  
  
        她又详细说明「水封术」施加于脸面，是因为水遁忍术大多在口部凝聚查克拉才发动。左颊属木，在人体为肝；右颊属金，在人体为肺；下颚属水，在人体为肾。自然界五行俱存，可随时吸纳体外的水系能量，即能瞬间自外汇聚庞大查克拉于口；就算是无水之地，也能通过术式，释放、调理内外能量，转入肝、肺、肾贮存的查克拉。这样一来就不会有因耗力至竭，遭到自然之力反噬、丧失心神的疑虑了。  
  
        扉间专心聆听，不时就术式的五行引导关係提出发问，两人讨论甚是仔细，柱间早就转头和一旁女儿玩去了。就连弥托也没发现，扉间起初谈话都只盯着脚边榻榻米，不知什麽时候开始会看着自己讲话，只记得专注探究的热切，忘了其他。  
  
        最后扉间充分了解此术，接受了弥托的提议，决定暂时放弃咒印的改良研究。柱间闻言大喜，弥托则道：「但是，为了接触体外自然能量的媒介，必须依赖有形的封印术式......一旦纹上，整张脸就......」  
  
        扉间肤色极细极白，在男子中算是十分清秀的面孔了，要在这样一张乾淨端正的脸上画上术纹，弥托竟还有点捨不得。  
  
        「皮相什麽的无关紧要。这个『水封术』听起来很厉害，能够稳定查克拉的话，我是非用不可的。」扉间倒是没有半点犹豫。  
  
        一旦决定要做，佈置安排起来就快多了。弥托带来的嫁妆中有神器「潮溢琼针」，还有涡之国专产的红赭石所製名物「文车脂」，两样都不是凡品，被弥托的族人相信有增幅术印的效果。  
  
        即将在脸上纹下一生不能卸下的封水术式，扉间神色庄严，坦然凛受。直到弥托工具皆备，以正坐之姿，在併拢的大腿上再盖一层长布，示意他将头枕在膝上──  
  
        扉间严正拒绝。  
  
        「欸，怎麽，不会吗？」柱间抓着格格欢笑的水仙轻轻放在弥托膝上，「唷西──小水仙，来示范给扉间叔叔看囉，这麽躺着就好啦──很简单！」  
  
        「不是这个问题！」扉间气急败坏，两片耳朵都烧红了：「水仙是水仙，我好歹是个成年男子了啊。」  
  
        「啊，是这样吗？」柱间换上自己，把头枕在妻子膝上，「什麽嘛，就算是成年男子，也没什麽难办的嘛──」  
  
        「你在装傻吗兄长？」  
  
        弥托见过漩涡一族裡的师傅这样给人刺脸，并没有多想，扉间的反应才让她想到，让丈夫以外的男子头枕膝上，似乎真的不太妥当。她歉然道：「扉间大人，让你为难真是对不起。其实不要这样刺也可以，只是我手笨，可能会刺得久了些。」  
  
        扉间也意会到自己太不大方，反倒唐突了弥托一片好意，嗫嗫嚅嚅地说也没什麽。柱间不再作弄他，笑他自己嫂子有什麽好害臊的。  
  
        扉间也不想弥托迁就麻烦，最后只好有些侷促的依言躺下，但严厉地要柱间哪裡都别跑。  
  
        柱间搂着女儿一脸坏笑，「小水仙，你瞧扉间叔叔这麽大一个人，还多黏兄长。」  
  
        「闭嘴。」  
  
        水仙笑得极是开怀，弥托也要柱间别闹。  
  
        入秋的午后既有夏日的馀温，又有逢秋的微凉。为丈夫整束庄容是武家女子的工作，弥托在出阁前早已受过细緻的调教，也替柱间做过好几回了，帮扉间理容纹面自是不在话下，熟练得很。扉间一开始还有些彆扭，弥托指腹拂过，都能感觉到他脸部肌肉紧紧绷在一起，到处纠结，禁不住觉得有些可爱。  
  
        「一直没有跟你好好道谢。刚回来的时候，给你添麻烦了。」弥托说的是自己过分自信，以为能仗自己的结界能力让敌人知难而退，殊不知终究是自己太天真，不懂战争，也不懂人心诡谲，轻易就落入泉奈的算计。  
  
        扉间好一会没说话。「没有......」他闭着眼，弥托这时候才瞧得更分明，扉间就连睫毛也是极浅的颜色。「我亲自安排的护卫还不周全。让妳们母女都遭遇危险，是我的责任。」  
  
        扉间的红色双瞳此刻安稳的藏在两片薄薄眼皮下，不需要因为侷促细腻的心思，闪躲自己的视线，人也放鬆柔软下来。弥托忍不住怜惜，这个人总是这样殚精竭虑，要是也有丈夫一二分悠閒就好了。  
  
        柱间给水仙换过尿布，父女两人合盖一件被衣，倒在旁边就睡了。若不是手上的工作正是为了战争所需的力量，弥托几乎要觉得此刻岁月静好，人生所求的美满安乐，不过如此。  
  
        两颊下颚，各添上一条血色术纹，对于见惯了原本那张素淨面目的弥托来说，扉间的决意一如新的脸谱一样惊心动魄，彷彿一下子老成凶勐不少。也或许，这样正是扉间所希望的。她要拿镜子给扉间看，扉间说不必，迳自起身到屋外庭园。他沉气凝息，默默站了一会，蓦地双手结印，周身顿时萦飞如云流水。只见他左手翻转，右掌平移，一引一带、一收一放之间，精巧操控查克拉，或成轻雾、或成水带，分明不是五光十色的绚丽景象，信手拈来操水舞云的姿态，依旧看得人目眩神驰。  
  
        「完全不一样了啊。」柱间不知何时早醒过来，背仍贴在地上抱着水仙，就这麽非常不像样地倒仰着头瞧。「感觉怎麽样，扉间？」  
  
        「兄长，我可以把院裡这口老井灌满。」扉间双掌勐然拍握，弥托只觉屋板一阵微微震动，地下似有游龙在走，过不多时，那口枯了许久的院中老井涌出几星水花，然后就是冲天水瀑，庭中雨漫天洒落，划出秋后彩虹。  
  
        两兄弟同时大笑，便像是得到新玩具的两个大孩子。扉间笑道：「池塘也能养鱼了。」话才刚落，他又催动水遁，霎时流水迤逦入来，注进裸池；池满水漫，一片片淹上地面。  
  
        柱间也玩心大起，将刚醒过来、浑不知吵闹为的是何事的女儿抱给妻子，就兴冲冲地奔出屋外，连鞋也不穿，立刻做成手印，「有水怎能无木？」地面蜷生出数棵嶙峋树干来，摇曳生姿、盘结曲伸，直把满庭妆点得彷如盛夏。  
  
        柱间心情十分疏朗，插着腰哈哈大笑：「扉间你看，家裡许久没这个光景了吧？从前母亲和我们四个兄弟都在的时候，你说像不像——」  
  
        下一句话没能说完，就扎扎实实的连人带话被推入水裡。原来是扉间出其不意的背后偷袭，冷不防在柱间背心打一记小型水龙弹，柱间才错愕地从水裡爬出来，浑身湿透，便看见扉间难得的裂嘴坏笑。  
  
        弥托抱着女儿，笑吟吟地在廊下看两个大孩子打起水仗。若是佛间尚在，这情景简直幼稚不堪入目，大概要再气死第二次，弥托却知道，水遁横发正是压抑内敛的扉间，唯一一次放纵的狂喜；木遁乱舞，更是柱间仅有的一次随心所欲，不为战斗，也无关杀戮。  
  
        千手兄弟把庭园收拾好后，树木扶疏，流水潺潺，一派石林山水景象，已不復见原本无人照顾的荒凉萧索。柱间把水仙抱到弟弟面前，让她看扉间的脸。水仙本来见到扉间，笑得比谁都要开心，这次却瞪大眼睛，黑白分明的眼珠子上下左右地转，末了呜哇的一声大哭出来，十分伤心。弥托柱间又意外又好笑，连连哄抱怎麽啦怎麽啦，扉间也十分无措。最后三人才从水仙含煳悽惨的悲嚎中，听懂她连呼不绝的是「叔叔」。  
  
        弥托又惊又喜，连连惊呼水仙会说话了：「第一个叫的竟然是叔叔！好可怜，认不得了吗？这个是扉间叔叔唷。」  
  
        柱间则是大受打击，直说扉间太卑鄙，一定是趁他们夫妇不注意，只教水仙叫叔叔，不教叫爸妈。  
  
        三人哈哈大笑，此情此景，多年以后各成三人不可再追的回忆。  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
第四章  流亡者  
  
瓦间在他还没完全弄明白生命的意义前，就早早离开......  
我一直觉得父亲帮他起的名字不好。  
  
瓦间是三男，却给他作家人头顶上那片遮风挡雨的屋瓦，让他代受了我们一家人的灾劫。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：封印術與忍具
> 
>  
> 
> ✓水仙认不出扉间是参考自这段影片：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=10&v=aQuM-hdjwWA
> 
>  
> 
> 水封术  
> 扉间开发未完成的「咒印」达到的「仙人化状态」，就是为了取代他无法修练的「仙术」，在实战中运用足够强大的查克拉。这是本作原创设定，并非原作内容。这个原创构想来自鲲妈，她从四战创始组剧情入坑，先看到秽土扉间脸上那三条，后看到柱间仙人体打斑，就问我「那个跟柱间脸上长出来的东西是不是一样？为什么柱间平时没有，扉间脸上一直都有？」就这句给了我这段剧情的灵感。鲲妈真是我谬思女神。  
> 「水封术」亦同上。水封术是弥托发明的B级封印术，也是原创忍术；因为施术者等级高、道具是神器，所以扉间脸上那三条有A级的效果，这段剧情是我个人试图给原作扉间「在无水之地还能爆那么夸张的水遁」一个解释，而且这实力显然要在打泉奈前就升级到，因此构思了这段与泉奈对阵的凶险和不敌、弥托帮开挂升级的情节。  
> 其次，原作中扉间幼时没有那三条，成年后却有，不是画上去就是纹上去的，如果是画上去的都没见到有煳掉过，所以肯定是纹上去，再加上扉间这么豪气又不浪费时间的人，怎么可能花时间每天描那些东西。我就试着在这样的推论下完成这段设计了。
> 
>  
> 
> 潮溢琼针  
> 「潮溢琼针」原型为「潮溢琼珠」，出自日本神话二书《记纪》，是一种使用之后能使海水大涨的神器。化用到本作中设定为弥托所持的神器，一来是为彰显漩涡一族的古老悠久；二来是暗示经此针所刺的封印术水封式的威力，不是随便一根针可以比拟的，以「潮溢」为名，就已经暗合增幅水系属性的能力。
> 
>  
> 
> 文车脂  
> 「文车脂」出处为日本神怪故事中有名的「文车妖妃」，但是有两个版本。一个是鸟山石燕《百器徒然袋》所着的日本妖怪，是由天皇皇宫中运书的小车「文车」所化的妖怪。因为经常感受到女性情书中的怨念，而成为脸上堆满怨恨的女子，被后来的日本人认为是可以督促小孩读书的妖怪。  
> 另一个版本为：文车妖本是奈良时代天皇宠妃，风华绝代，更为天皇诞下第一子，却遭当时权臣之女、也是天皇侧室的佑姬所妒，不只在文车妃产后将其幽禁，还杀死婴儿喂了狗，文车妃因此疯狂，不久猝死，死前用血诅咒佑姬，佑姬虽然后来也生下亲王，但母子二人都不得好死，后人传说在亲王宅邸曾见文车妃阴魂不散。然而这个说法被认为是中文资料的讹传。  
> 虽然两者都很阴暗、后者更是个不详的故事，但是本作取文车美貌，做脂粉名称，以示弥托所用器物皆非凡品；再来是借文车妖的力量和形象，暗喻扉间脸上刺入的水封式纹印力量不是开玩笑的强，还有，扉间是木叶柏拉图、木叶孔子、木叶科教之父，用文车妖姬这个颇有书卷气的典故（？），好像很合适呀。


	4. 第四章 流亡者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦间在他还没完全弄明白生命的意义前，就早早离开......我一直觉得父亲帮他起的名字不好。瓦间是三男，却给他作家人头顶上那片遮风挡雨的屋瓦，让他代受了我们一家人的灾劫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> 上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        水仙会跑会跳的时候，弥托又传喜讯。她从涡之国带回的几个美质女子，本来是要让扉间挑选良偶，但是后来都和族裡其他男子成婚。柱间问他是不是眼光更高，扉间说与雷之国征战未艾，哪有心思成婚；又问是否有心仪女子，扉间说没有这种人。  
  
        国境战争旷日废时，火之国大名决定速战速决，千手一族也收到徵召书状。  
  
        「雷之国的『上贺众』这麽有能耐，连宇智波也奈何不了他们？」千手一族——其实还包括猿飞、秋道、志村等忍者家系的惣会议中，为各族之首的柱间问道。  
  
        扉间道：「佐助大人从铁之国传回讯息，雷之国入侵铁之国，是夺走了二尾；但是宇智波参战，田岛随即夺回封印过二尾的『十拳剑』。只是宇智波胜利后，虽仍有族人助战，田岛、斑和泉奈他们父子三人就没再看到了。眼下上贺众手上有二尾和八尾，如果写轮眼高段数的人手不够，就算是宇智波，也很难应付上贺的尾兽人柱力。」  
  
        其实扉间自一年多前与泉奈在河谷交手后就起了疑心，认为宇智波在国内领主约定停战之际主动生衅，必有缘故。他并非没有跟柱间讨论此事，但是柱间没有其他想法，他只好私下请擅长潜行侦查敌情的猿飞佐助，刺探宇智波情报。  
  
        猿飞一族在火之国内战中，原本服侍的领主败亡，一族失去俸禄和领地，流离失所，几乎走投无路。猿飞佐助携家带眷，求助素有义名的千手柱间，实际上柱间也大有急人之难的热肠，一口答应下来。然而扉间却不是没有疑虑──一猿飞的仇家是火之国的武家名门水户氏，千手一族虽与水户并无君臣关係，但一来算是政治上的盟友，也有嫁入的女子，千手要庇护猿飞，不能不考虑水户氏的意思；二来千手一族领地，地力将竭，族人已渐难维生，何况再迁入更多人口。  
  
        猿飞佐助是明眼人，知道千手一族在佛间殁了之后，真正擘画政事的人是扉间。于是他与扉间交涉多次，最后终于以刚满週岁的儿子猿飞日斩，做柱间长女水仙的伴护，交换一族的生存。  
  
        猿飞夫人都抱着孩子来拜水仙为效命之主，这件事情，柱间后来也知道了。他听闻斑等人没有参战对抗雷之国，不禁皱眉：「......斑那傢伙没事吧......」  
  
        「兄长，如果想担心敌人也请不要表现出来。」扉间粗暴的拉回主题，「既然宇智波精锐没有尽出，我认为我们千手一族奉召出击，必须保留实力守卫领地，以防宇智波来袭。所以，我认为应由我随兄长出战，领地则由诸位守护。」  
  
        柱间道：「扉间，斑答应过，他与我的战斗不会再牵扯旁人。雷之国北犯边境生灵涂炭，我们应该要尽快结束战争。」  
  
        「兄长，你不要忘记现在的族长还是田岛，更何况斑说的话也不能全信。」  
  
        「斑是重诺的人。他竟然这次没有出战，恐怕是他们族裡发生大事了──」  
  
        扉间大声压过柱间的话：「各位我们快来表决吧！」  
  
        惣中会议最后决定，由千手兄弟率领少数精锐复命，其馀诸忍加强领地守备。  
  
        弥托带着侍女和孩子们来到西院，从前柱间与兄弟们居住的部屋，如今是扉间一个人住。她大腹便便，秀眉微蹙：「怎麽不跟我说，就要出阵了？」  
  
        扉间正在替柱间繫好肩上铠甲，柱间道：「雷之国的上贺众，在宇智波手上耗了不少，我们要速战速决。你还有孕在身，就别操劳战争的事啦。」  
  
        弥托从扉间那裡拿过手甲就帮柱间绑，「来不及给你做好保平安的千针卷，至少束甲要由我来。替丈夫祈求武运昌隆，这可是我们漩涡一族女人的家训。」  
  
        「你是不是忘了我有仙人体啦？扉间比我更需要呢。」  
  
        弥托叫住正搔搔姪女水仙的脸、摸摸日斩的头的扉间。「扉间大人，等一下请把身上那件衬衣换下来，袖口手肘的地方都磨得要补了。为什麽不换上我给你准备的新衣呢？」  
  
        扉间支吾其词，「旧的不是不能穿，就没想换──」  
  
        「你把你兄长的事情打理的稳妥细心，自己的事情就这麽随便。」弥托迳自去拉开扉间的衣柜，翻出那件她许久之前就给小叔备好的一套新衣，果然还在包袱中文风未动。弥托叹口气，「看来，我还得多探听哪家有好闺女......」  
  
        「嫂子不用了！我换就是！」  
  
        扉间让弥托束装，十分彆扭，抢着要自己穿戴，两人四手推推扯扯，扉间不小心碰到嫂子温软若玉的手，又忍不住尴尬，只好铁着脸一语不发的任弥托摆佈。柱间抱着女儿亲了又亲，逗得女儿直咯咯笑，又对还不大懂事的日斩说，家裡只你一个男人，要帮我们保护大家啊，猴子。  
  
        弥托在扉间身后给他调整盔甲时，微笑道：「我们涡之国的人，相信妻子为准备上战场的丈夫裁製衣装，捋髮束甲，能将祝福透过这样的仪式传达给丈夫，让丈夫得胜归来。」  
  
        「以后你身边也会有这样的人。只是在那之前，就由我来传达给你祝福。请接受我的一点点心意......」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        千手兄弟在与上贺忍者的战斗中一战成名，千手柱间的木遁忍术更在此役彻底展现横扫千军的实力，仅凭一人之力压制二尾与八尾人柱力的攻击，无伤而胜，威震诸国。不只是忍界中人，已经到了上自公家武士、下至贩夫走卒，都知道「森之千手柱间」的地步。  
  
        兄弟合破汹汹来袭的上贺忍者与尾兽的事蹟，更传为火之国津津乐道的话题。  
  
        两人凯旋归来时，得了一喜一忧两个消息：喜的是弥托产下一子，母子均安；忧的是宇智波似乎陷入内乱，族长田岛已死的传闻甚嚣尘上。  
  
        柱间写了一个名字，拿给扉间看。他体贴弥托产后休养，没有与她同房，这一阵子都到弟弟居所同住。  
  
        「川崎......是次男的名字吗？」扉间忽然心有所感，「川（KAWA）......兄长，难道是──」  
  
        「我从瓦间的『瓦(KAWARA)』想来的。」柱间的微笑中暗含一丝缅怀故人的神伤：「瓦间在他还没完全弄明白生命的意义前，就早早离开......我一直觉得父亲帮他起的名字不好。瓦间是三男，却给他作家人头顶上那片遮风挡雨的屋瓦，让他代受了我们一家人的灾劫。」  
  
        扉间闻言，也不禁黯然。  
  
        「川即是水，崎即有土──有水有土，就能造木成林，生生不息。」柱间目光温润，满怀对未来的希望：「我没能保住瓦间，但是我希望至少能让川崎，活在平安的时代。我们一起祈求弟弟的庇佑吧，扉间。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
          
        东馆迁入的女眷越来越多，男人们为了火之国内诡谲溷乱的忍界势力变化，精神紧绷，聚集在千手领内的集会所，已经好几日争论不休：要趁宇智波动盪藉机攻打的人，和认为局势不明、应作壁上观的一派僵持不下。女人们光是生养小孩、煮饭洗衣就十分忙碌了，弥托隐约知道，丈夫在宇智波一事上，与族中长老和各族领袖意见颇有扞格之处，因此极力扮演好千手族长夫人的角色，想办法与各族女眷打好关係。  
  
        弥托虽贵为千手夫人，却会与众女一起下田耕作，擣衣煮饭；渊博的忍术、药草知识，更常医治小儿疾病。她为人正如其夫慷慨大方，常以金钱实物解人急难，平时也开班讲课，传授妇道，各族女人都对她十分敬重信服。  
  
        「包含外子在内，许多大人都说宇智波当杀，可柱间大人偏偏要保那些恶人。」志村夫人携子来陪伴弥托时，应弥托先前的请託，透漏这些话：「外子五个兄弟中，就有三个是死在宇智波手上。依我来看，他们宇智波能自己灭了是最好，若是不能，趁他们元气大伤时补上几刀，让他们不能死灰復燃，那也是好的。几位比较持重的大人说，静观其变也就罢了，柱间大人却想对他们伸出援手。」  
  
        「接下来这话有些不中听，但是确实是有人猜测，我与夫人要好，不愿意你有半点委屈才告诉你，希望你不要介意。」志村夫人皱眉，「不少人说，柱间大人其实金屋藏娇，在领外有宇智波的女人，所以才对宇智波的内乱十分关心。这事是真是假，只有夫人知道。」  
  
        弥托从前就听闻宇智波的女人极美，肤色比一般女子要白，髮黑如墨，男子也都生得十分俊俏，曾见过一面的宇智波泉奈，便是姿容出色的美少年。按照弥托对柱间的认识，她是不该信这种道听涂说的话的，然而柱间确实许久没有回家过夜，次子川崎出生后来探望的次数，还不及水仙当时。倒是扉间常过来带口信，有时说要备多少被衣棉布，有时说要拿多少裁缝针线，弥托本来没有多想，以为是柱间那边工作多日的用度，知道这些风闻后，不免升起疑心，更多的还有伤心焦虑。  
  
        柱间很少跟她提政务的事，她也很少主动向柱间问。弥托自幼被教导，武人之妻的美德便是闲静少言，不要干涉男人的工作。这回扉间送柱间的换洗衣物回来，又帮他看了看孩子，弥托终于忍不住，虽说是小心翼翼地问柱间都在做什麽，是否需要添加什麽细软给他带过去，但口气还是禁不住流露几丝怨怼。  
  
        没过几天，柱间就回来了，别的不管，先去瞧两岁的水仙，才去找儿子。川崎甫出生就没见过父亲几次，人又怕生，给柱间一抱，就皱着脸哭起来。柱间被儿子认不得，沮丧万分，十足的没底气。  
  
        弥托思念柱间，心裡也有些嗔怪他多日不回家，往常柱间消沉起来都会温柔宽慰他几句，这回赌气不想这麽做了。于是一面哄儿子，一面微微怨怼：「谁叫你不常来抱抱他，川崎连扉间都能认得了。要是他开口又是先叫叔叔，你就不要哭给我看。有什麽事情这麽忙碌，也不叫上我一起帮忙。」  
  
        柱间这才很不好意思地道，我先前就怕你不高兴，现在不管怎麽样都得对你说了。外面有几个女人很可怜，我想带你去看一看。  
  
        柱间胸前背着一个小的，手上抱着一个大的，就带弥托到领地结界外的一个傍溪小坡地，被附近的人称为「坂之里」的地方。裡面住的大多是年迈长者，青年子弟不是外出游历打拚，就是从军远征，多年没有人回来，再这样下去，迟早会荒败成一个死村。虽然不是千手的领地，但柱间一直有心照顾这裡的老人，不只农忙时节会调派族内青壮来帮忙，也常以生活物资交换农作。  
  
        「宇智波似乎为了争夺族长引发内战，死了很多男人。几个女人带着孩子逃到附近，被我们的领木番发现。我本来是想接进来领地照顾的，但惣裡有各种考量......我只好暂时把他们安置在这裡。」  
  
        一个黑影倏然跃下，挡住去路。那个人全身忍务装束，神情错愕，赫然是工作中的扉间。「兄长，你说会好好跟嫂子解释，怎麽过来了？还带着水仙和川崎？」  
  
        「当然是来带他们认识新朋友嘛。」  
  
        扉间差点一口气没呛死自己。「那些是宇智波的女人，」他气得牙齿都要咬碎了，「你同情她们家破人亡可以，但她们都是忍者！——」  
  
        柱间转头对弥托道：「就像妳看到的，族裡愿意帮忙的人不多，扉间这段时间主要是在这裡祕密保护她们——」  
  
        「我是在监视好吗！」不知道柱间又有什麽异想天开，扉间终究放心不过，指挥几个隐于暗处的部下继续盯哨，就硬着头皮跟着夫妇俩进到坂之里。  
  
        弥托见到这裡的景象，十分吃惊。在林裡捡柴的孩子，不管是脸容还是装束，一看就是个小宇智波，见到柱间他们，抱着没多少的柴枝便往回跑。溪边浣衣的妇人，也快快收拾了衣篮，田间除草的、提桶挑水的，全都回到各自的屋中，窗帘放下，门板紧扣。  
  
        弥托还能见到几对大大圆圆的眼睛，凑在窗边门缝往外偷看，被裡面的人斥责几句，便缩了回去。  
  
        扉间在后头叹气，柱间彷彿浑然不觉，到了一户人家前面，扯开喉咙就大喊：「喂──喂──镜在吗？我给你带了新朋友来囉！」  
  
        裡面总算走出一个少妇。她面目清丽，但形容苍白黯淡，显然是忧伤多鬱，难以排遣。「柱间大人，我应该已经说过，请不要再来拜访了。」少妇口吻冷淡，目光空洞，两人隔着围篱交谈，对柱间携家带眷的模样满是戒心：「千手一族的任何接触，您应该知道，我们都承受不起。」  
  
        一个头髮蜷捲的小男孩在门边探头，似乎被母亲告诫不可以轻易出来，但又忍不住好奇。  
  
        柱间诚恳地睁眼说瞎话：「和江夫人，我明白您的顾忌，也不愿让您为难。我只是带家人出来散步，还有尊夫的消息要告诉您。不会耽误太多时间。」  
  
        提到和江的丈夫，果然令她片刻迟疑。川崎时机巧妙的「哇」的一声哭出来，大人们的注意一时全集中到孩子身上。柱间弥托夫妇哄了一会不见效，扉间帮着解下背布巾，让弥托抱去又拍又哄。  
  
        和江也是母亲，对孩子这样的情状一目了然：「孩子是饿了吧？」  
  
        弥托一愣，点头说了是，和江解下栏索，拉开栅门，淡淡地道：「我们匆促来到，只有随便收拾。就请夫人胡乱捡屋裡一个乾淨的地方，将就喂孩子便是。」  
  
        弥托恍然大悟。柱间带孩子一起来，并不是不着调的老毛病又犯，为的就是此刻这个情景，能和拒千手于千里之外的宇智波族人有更多接触。虽说是利用了孩子，但弥托也没有反对的理由。她谢过了和江，抱着孩子入屋，只见屋裡收拾的乾淨整齐，哪裡有和江说得胡乱随便；她放下窗帘，就在后面解开前襟哺乳，一面细听门外丈夫接下来打算怎麽做，决定静观其变。  
  
        和江把自己的孩子叫出来带在身边，摆了小板凳请柱间坐，又舀了白水端给他喝。柱间把长女水仙放下来，两个同龄的孩子互相好奇的看了许久。  
  
        「镜，这是我上回跟你提过的，我的女儿水仙。小水仙，这位是镜。」他从怀裡拿出两个剑玉，各塞一个到水仙手上：「来，去交朋友吧。交新朋友要送礼物，一起玩的话更开心唷。」说罢放开手，轻轻把女儿推向前。  
  
        水仙也很大方，看到没见过的孩子十分高兴。她笑得灿烂开朗，摇摇摆摆的走过去，小小短短的手臂便把一支剑玉递到镜的面前。镜没见过这个玩具，原本如母亲一样黯淡的目光变得晶亮起来，他转头看母亲，分明很想要这个礼物，没有母亲点头却不敢拿。  
  
        和江的面目柔软下来。「你要谢谢人家水仙小姐。到旁边玩去。」  
  
        柱间的小孩子外交，十分收效。他让守在篱笆外面的扉间看顾两个孩子，便跟和江道：「我就开门见山──」  
  
        「尊夫绮月大人被我们发现的时候，已经伤重不治。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第五章  内战  
  
只要不要发动战争，就能保护所有人了。但是战争都是谁挑起的呢？

是男人。男人杀死男人，也杀死女人和小孩。

能打仗的男人少了，就换女人和小孩成为杀人机器了。

我们听说过哪一场战争，是女人发起的吗？  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：地名与忍村合议制度
> 
>  
> 
> 上贺众：云隐前身  
> 「上贺众」是原创的名词，「贺」是原创虚构的地名，指铁之国；「上贺」即指「位于贺之上」的地方，即雷之国。  
> 而在原作中，火之国上方的强国也只有雷之国，因此此处「上贺」是雷之国所在的地区，「上贺众」即「云隐」前身。原作中的云隐之首「雷影」必袭「え」之名，中文音译为「艾」，其实就是「A」的意思。「え」可为汉字「上」的读音，历代雷影以所袭名号纪念古称，这是本作的原创设计。  
> 会有这样的改编，就是因为在原作中，少年柱间与斑相会的地点在「南贺川」，南贺川就是「位于贺之南的河川」，而「贺地之南」，不就是火之国吗？因此，将铁之国地名命为「贺」，实为本作原创改编。
> 
>  
> 
> 惣制度  
> 故事裡柱扉兄弟召开族内与各族会议、决定是否迎战雷之国侵略铁之国，这个「惣」是日本室町幕末到战国时代，一种地方上的村落联合政治实体，他们通常是一个村落的集合，或是一个比较具有规模的大型聚落，「惣」的对外事务，例如是否受召参战，会由社群中有威望的长老决议。甲贺忍者就是由五十三家氏族族长一起召开「惣」进行合议，《忍者乱太郎》2011年剧场版《忍术学园全员出动》也有描写「惣」出钱聘请忍术学员的忍蛋们调查领主和敌国、协助村子抵抗侵略的情节。
> 
>  
> 
> 其他  
> 原作中，但凡有初代柱间、二代扉间、三代日斩三位火影一起互动的场景，兄弟两对日斩的称呼都相当亲暱，叫他「さる」，也就是「猿」、「猴子」的意思。我觉得这么亲暱说不定是因为千手兄弟看着日斩长大的缘故，所以就算人家四捨五入都七十了还是改不了口，正所谓就算子女七老八十爸妈眼裡还是个孩子啊。总之我不知道怎么翻比较好，所以用中文暱称的习惯翻成「猴子」。


	5. 第五章 內戰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要不发动战争，就能保护所有人了。但是战争都是谁挑起的呢？是男人。男人杀死男人，也杀死女人和小孩。能打仗的男人少了，就换女人和小孩成为杀人机器了。我们听说过哪一场战争，是女人发起的吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> 上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

  
  
  
  
  
        柱间口吻庄肃：「我就开门见山──尊夫绮月大人被我们发现的时候，已经伤重不治。」」  
  
        千手忍者于南贺川上游紫云山山麓口处，发现宇智波族人打斗的战场。其中一个还有气息的男子自称绮月，双目几乎全盲，临死前解下缠头白布，指沾伤口，写下数字血书，请託带给他的妻子，一个叫做和江的女人，就此气绝。  
  
        柱间将血书交给和江。和江展开染满血污的白布条，剪裁收边的针法，确实是自己的手路。上面歪歪斜斜、时断时续的指触，更是彷彿能见，绮月拚尽最后一口气也要传达话语的模样。  
  
        和江看了那裡的文字良久，脸上漠然，不发一语。  
  
        「请节哀。」孩子们手脚还在发展，不懂怎麽玩剑玉，看扉间灵活的示范耍弄，那边正在兴头上，恰与柱间这边的沉重空气成为对比：「我们至今不晓得为什麽宇智波会突然掀起内战，您若是知道什麽，愿意告诉我们，我们必会洗耳恭听。说了您也许不信，但是宇智波裡也有我的朋友。不管是哪一方，我都希望停止战斗，不要有人再因此死去。」  
  
        在屋裡聆听谈话的弥托心想，她从来不知道柱间竟然有宇智波的朋友。  
  
        「您带来外子的遗物，我很感谢。但是跟我一介妇人说这些，又有什麽用呢？」和江客气中仍有冷淡的距离：「宇智波和千手的争斗已有百年，即便千手的人心怀善意，我们宇智波的女人也不能轻易接受。不管是族裡的斗争，还是宇智波和千手──在有个结果之前，我们只想平静地和孩子过日子而已。」  
  
        柱间充分理解：「当然。在我们两族没有签订和平协议前，任何接触都可能让妳们蒙受背叛宇智波的污名......因此还请见谅，考虑到目前双方的立场，不论对内对外，我都会宣称妳们是千手的人质，也会在坂之里四周安排哨点。希望您能理解，我这麽做的目的，是为了保护各位的安全。」  
  
        其实对和江等人来说，是监视还是保护，都不重要。她们逃亡至此，托庇于从前的敌人是事实。柱间不做任何防范才奇怪。于是她只是淡淡地说悉听尊便，几乎任人宰割的态度，柱间也很难再接下去说什麽话。  
  
        和江准备送客，弥托此时走出来，川崎吃完母乳，又趴在母亲身上睡着了。她递给和江一张符纸，和江不懂此举何意。  
  
        「妳们要独自在这裡照顾孩子一段时间，身边没有男人，我也担心。我会在这裡设置与我们领内不同的保护结界，不知道这张穿越术式的话，只能出，不能进。」  
  
        弥托也知道，设置结界儘管出自善意，此刻和江等人心结未解，不会真心承这个情，但她们寄人篱下，也不会拒绝。她还是说了：「关于结界的范围大小，我会再过来请教的。」  
  
        这就是柱间带她来的目的。从水仙与镜，到自己与和江，柱间要一环扣着一环，逐步建立和异姓氏族的友好关係，取代历史上的对立和仇恨。  
  
        这麽持续的释出善意互动下去，总有一天，会真正的理解彼此的。  
  
        柱间等人要离去时，水仙问道：「能够再来玩吗？」  
  
        柱间与弥托相视而笑，他慈爱地蹲下来搂搂女儿：「这个嘛......镜好像很忙，我上次来的时候，他在教螳螂结手印呢。真忙啊！到底能不能再来玩呢？」这话虽然是看着镜说，其实谁都知道问的是和江。  
  
        镜连忙说：「我不跟螳螂玩了，我想跟水仙小姐玩剑玉。」说罢无限期待地望着母亲。  
  
        和江何尝不心疼幼子无辜丧父，随自己逃离家乡、颠沛至此？她摸了摸镜的头，为了孩子口气终究软了下来，「弥托夫人再来的时候，你就陪水仙小姐玩。」  
  
        即便双方仍然立场迥异，没有办法完全信任彼此，但和江带着镜在屋前送行柱间等人，教养礼节做得无懈可击，果然是宇智波的风范。只是掩上门后，就连感知能力最强的扉间也不能听见，和江背靠着门板，垂落在侧的手紧紧拧皱那条血书白布，再也无法忍耐，无声地留下悲痛的泪水。  
  
        镜吓了一大跳，抱着妈妈连声问怎麽了，和江只能抱紧孩子，好从眼前一片黑暗中喘过几口气。  
  
        白布上只写这样一句话。  
  
        我没有做错。宇智波要尊严的活。  
  
        悲凉、愤怒、伤心、痛苦、悔恨交缠在一起，最后仅仅让和江挤出泣不成声的怨言。  
  
        「......大笨蛋......」

        ※        ※        ※  
  
        扉间同行回去的路上，忍不住道：「兄长，我知道你很高兴，但有些冷水还是先泼比较好。你请嫂子出马，大概是想让嫂子以漩涡族人的身分，居中调和宇智波和千手的关係吧？可你别忘了，人家看嫂子，先看的不是『漩涡一族的人』，而是『千手柱间的妻子』。说到底，恐怕除了你自己，没有人会觉得嫂子能跟宇智波和千手的斗争无关。」  
  
        「没错，不管我怎麽旁敲侧击，我所有的行动都会引人联想。但我不能因为这样，就让我们和宇智波的和解止步。」柱间抓着水仙挂在两肩上晃盪的小脚，「我这一次想睹一把的，就是让女人来解决问题。」  
  
        扉间和弥托都出乎意料，扉间更是直接反驳：「男人们几百年来都解决不了的问题，女人能做什麽？」他冲口讲完才发现很不妥，旋即跟弥托道歉，说不是轻视女人。  
  
        弥托没有怪他，只是也不免为丈夫的奇思异想，有些忧心忡忡：「柱间，即便是我也能明白，千手和宇智波的恩怨，不是一朝一夕能化解；就像扉间说的，我怕你对我的期待太高......」  
  
        柱间笑道：「你们都想得太严肃了。其实就算没办法在我们的时代解决问题，还是可以培养继承我们理念的后代，继续追求梦想，直到实现。」  
  
        「我啊，是跟弥托结婚，有了水仙这孩子后，才认真思考这件事。为什麽那时候，水仙明明释放那麽强大的木遁忍术，却没有杀死任何敌人？」  
  
        扉间一脸「这算什麽问题」，「水仙那时候只是婴儿。婴儿怎麽会知道如何杀死敌人？」  
  
        「这就对了啊。所以战斗是学习来的，杀人也是后天学会的。人最初的本能，只是想要活下去而已。」柱间笑着捏捏水仙放在他头上的小手，「这孩子一出生就明白这个道理了。为了活下去，不见得一定要杀人，只要保护自己和母亲不被杀死就行了。」  
  
        「兄长，你的想法不会太危险了吗？」扉间无法接受这个逻辑，「这麽天真的想法根本不能应付战争。是因为你和水仙的力量都太强大了，才会这样想。但对我们来说，不杀死敌人，就无法保护自己和家人。」  
  
        「只要不发动战争，就能保护所有人了。但是战争都是谁挑起的呢？」柱间反问，「是男人。男人杀死男人，也杀死女人和小孩。能打仗的男人少了，就换女人和小孩成为杀人机器了。我们听说过哪一场战争是女人发起的吗？」  
  
        扉间想痛快吐嘈，但是一张开口，竟然没办法回半句。  
  
        「女人为了要让小孩活下去，不会去杀死其他人，而是寻找安全的地方，就跟那些宇智波的女人一样。」柱间双眼灿亮，直视前方：「我才确定一件事：只有女人能够孕育生命，她们知道生命的诞生和成长有多辛苦，所以她们不会轻易的用死亡解决问题。」  
  
        「让大家都能活下去的方法，只有平息战争。必须找到战争以外的解决方法。男人的老法子行不通了，说不定女人更清楚该怎麽办。」水仙勐然顿了一下，几乎整个人趴上父亲头顶，快要睡着了。柱间小心翼翼的把女儿从肩上托下，抱在怀裡，神色无限爱怜：「所以说，我的第一个孩子是水仙，真是太好了。」  
  
        「小水仙啊，爸爸对你可是充满期待的喔。」  
  
        弥托执帕替女儿擦去嘴角口水。她心领神会丈夫的伟愿，只感到平静幸福。水仙趴在父亲宽阔的胸膛上，即便是眯成两条缝的眼睛，依然在睡梦中眉眼弯弯，不晓得是还记得和新朋友玩剑玉的快乐，还是感觉到身边父母的爱意。  
  
        川崎还在一天到晚睡觉的年纪，此刻安稳的在扉间怀裡打呼噜，浑然不觉父母的注意都放在长姊身上。扉间抱着川崎走在柱间夫妇后面，眼前的夫妻两人并肩牵着手，十足的鹣鲽情深。他纵然对方才兄长所说没能通盘接受，但兄长和嫂子美满祥和的模样，也让他不自觉地也放缓了神色。  
  
        扉间不是不能明白兄长对水仙的期待。  
  
        早在宇智波生变的时候，扉间第一时间就让柱间知晓。他后来有些后悔这麽做，因为柱间立刻决定要协助流亡离散的宇智波族人。  
  
        柱间最初的意思是寻觅宇智波族人，带回千手领地收容，这毫不意外地遭到全员反对。最主要的意见是，让宇智波的人进入领内，无疑是引狼入室。扉间也力陈现实，千手和宇智波过去没有除了战争以外的交流，更没有同盟关係，你想收容人家，人家还不见得敢给你收留。  
  
        最后在这件事情上，柱间总算妥协折衷方案：不收容、不驱离、不主动接触，这才平息了一场紧张争执。  
  
        然而这只是表面上的原则。  
  
        宇智波流亡者受到国内外武士的猎捕，又要躲避其他忍族的残杀。他们当中以妇女和幼小的孩童为主，变装埋名，隐藏在深山之中。无巧不成书，竟然躲到了千手领地附近。  
  
        流亡者当中，居于领导之位的是名为和江的女子。她是当今宇智波族长田岛之子斑的表姊，更曾有婚约，不知道什麽缘故却成了别人的妻子：已死的绮月正是在这一波斗争中，与斑撕破脸的对立派系成员。  
  
        扉间认为这个女人不是简单角色。她选择落脚藏身的地点既然靠近千手一族领地，那麽潜入火之国的各国忍者武士，就不会敢贸然接近火之国最强的千手一族。千手一族素有侠义之名，兄长柱间更是历来最富仁慈声名的族长，虽说征战无数，但凭他神乎其技的木遁忍术，往往只有生擒战俘，神功告成後，杀死的敌人更是五隻手指都数得出来，就连扉间手上染过的鲜血都不知道比他多了多少──千手一族即便不会无视宇智波族人的靠近，但千手柱间绝对不会为难流亡妇孺。  
  
        果然柱间一知道宇智波流亡者迁来领外，就又是送粮食送物资的，还加派了人手在坂之里周围保护，以防外力侵扰。这些有失族长立场的事情，本来是绝对不能做的；但是扉间身为族长的弟弟，不能做的事情也得帮忙做──如果他还希望有个安静的午后时光，能专心做研究的话。  
  
        这种事情偷偷来肯定干不久。于是扉间在「不收容、不驱离、不主动接触」的三个前提下，正式的在惣中提议扩大领外的守望范围，加强对宇智波流民的监控，并且在必要的时候，将这些「人质」作为和宇智波谈判的筹码。  
  
        重要的是扉间能以此为契机，掩护柱间送去扶助物资，并和宇智波流亡者想办法接触。这本来是皆大欢喜的作法，但族中却有更偏激的声音出现。  
  
        千手族中，几乎没有一家一房，是没有人死在宇智波手上过的。千手族训又严禁私自报仇，因此族中有不少人，相当不满柱间没有抓捕关押流亡者，甚至有人主张应该全部处死。  
  
        这些血气方刚的年轻人，儘管认同柱间的战功和实力是千手一族之最，族中长老对柱间的领导也无异议，可柱间平日太过温和，在年轻族人中反倒没有扉间的威望。  
  
        柱间即便战无不胜，但是对敌人往往留有馀地，不会赶尽杀绝。有不少回，族人要刑求战俘得到情报，都被柱间介入拦下，照顾好后无伤放还。柱间的仁厚确实化不少干戈为玉帛，但对心怀仇恨的族人来说则是叠加的怨气。  
  
        于是有人说，要杀死躲藏在坂之里中所有未长成的男孩，让所有宇智波的女人怀上千手的孩子，彻底断绝宇智波邪恶的血脉。  
  
        若是扉间先听到这个事，他肯定会查清是否真有这种谋划，还是酒饭之际不仅慎的措辞。每个男人心中都住着一隻野兽，若是属实，严厉的告诫禁止，并且小心防范也就是了。  
  
        但是柱间却先知道了，并且前所未有的大发雷霆。众人从未见过盛怒的年轻族长，简直比战场上一夫当关、横扫千军的鬼神还要可怕。扉间听说的时候，那几个人已经被柱间狠狠责骂，停了一个月的薪俸，关在专门惩罚犯事族人的番所禁足反省，并且禁止任何人探望。  
  
        柱间虽然没有佈公此事，但是最后大家都大概知道发生了什麽事。  
  
        「杀了你们父亲兄长的人，是那些宇智波的女人小孩吗？随便将这种话挂在嘴上、牵扯不相关的人，难怪仇恨无法化解，战争永远不会消失！」柱间当时有如金刚狮吼，一声暴喝斥醒他们：「给我有点羞耻心！」  
  
        扉间去找他了解详情的时候，难得地见到一向乐天开朗的兄长，严肃苦恼的模样。「有那种想法的人还是人吗？他们只是用仇恨给慾念找藉口，想伤害脆弱的人宣洩怒气罢了。」柱间又说起他的和平建设蓝图：「扉间，以后的忍者教育，必须要有品德教育。在成为一个忍者之前，得先成为一个有人性的人类。」  
  
        听大番所的看守说，族长难得厉色斥喝，那几个人对柱间本有轻慢，被一番雷霆狮吼般的凛然正气所慑，惭愧不已，诚心自省。扉间也很乐见兄长在族内的威望更上一楼。只是他有别的话要讲：「兄长，虽然他们是不该有那样的想法，可是他们会那样想也不奇怪。」  
  
        「父亲还在的时候，战事太频仍，我们千手一族不少女眷迁出或早逝，导致我们如今族内女子极少。」扉间抱胸道：「你是一族之长，早早就成家了；但是和外族结盟和亲的对象中，总是年长的族人优先成婚。我们这个世代的人，像兄长一样结婚生子的非常少。瓦间和板间那一代又凋零得特别严重，族裡跟水仙他们差不多大的小孩，现在也不过几个，和我们那时候差多了......再这样下去的话，千手会没人的。」  
  
        柱间轻叹：「女人难以存活，孩子也来不及成长，留下来的人暴戾残酷，这都是战争的错。我从来没有像现在一样，这麽迫切地想建立一个安定的村子──嫁娶不是为了征战联姻，生养也不是为了让孩子赴死......重要的不是找到足够的女人延续千手一族，而是只有和平，才能让所有人都活下去。」  
  
        扉间在很小的时候就已经决定，要把兄长的梦想当作自己的梦想了。兄长就像提灯人，引领自己、全族、甚至可能是整个天下的方向。他要做补充油水灯芯的人，让这一盏光明永远不要熄灭。

          ※          ※          ※

  
        是夜，柱间久违的在东馆留宿，他也知道自己这段时日冷落了弥托，夫妻温存加倍的温柔。情沾肺腑之际，弥托也在淋漓爱意中洗去鬱结多日的寂寞，末了柱间拊她颈后，对着额面轻吻。弥托就算还有一丝怨怼，最后也都烟消云散了。  
  
        两人着好浴衣就寝，柱间双臂枕头，怡然的说起夫妇閒话：「川崎很文静乖巧，不像水仙，以前这个时候还要我们轮流哄才肯睡。」  
  
        弥托微笑：「他是怕生一些，倒是个性情沉稳的孩子。」  
  
        「听起来比较像妳，连漂亮的髮色也一样。」  
  
        弥托听见这话，默然一会，才小心地问道：「柱间，你怎麽打算这个孩子呢？」  
  
        「吃饭、睡觉、健康的成长，跟所有的孩子一样就行了。」柱间想也没想的接话，才发现弥托可能另有心事。「怎麽突然这麽问？」  
  
        「......你不在家的时候，族裡的长老来见过川崎......」弥托欲言又止：「他们来看孩子好不好。又说了其他尾兽纷纷活动的消息......西边的『垓之滩』听说四尾、五尾和七尾都现身了，九尾什麽时候现世都有可能。」  
  
        柱间坐起来，仔细瞧着妻子脸上的神色变化。弥托垂首捧腹，嗓音极低极软，觉悟却既深且沉：「族裡的男人都在战斗，我没有道理什麽也不做......一旦九尾再度现世，我已经准备好，随时都可以成为人柱力。」  
  
        柱间见她按在腹上的指尖都紧得发白了，伸手过去一握，果然握得满掌透心凉。他微笑道：「妳跟刚嫁来的时候已经大不相同，现在裡面盛满母亲的勇气，可装不下九尾呢。更何况，我也想跟你再多生几个孩子。」  
  
        弥托一听，眼眶瞬间就红了起来。她紧紧抓着丈夫的手，连日来所有的忧思焦虑又全部一下子涌上心头：「你几乎没怎麽来看川崎，长老们又来说那些话，难道不是暗示我，族裡想让川崎做人柱力吗？我以为你还记得我跟你提过，女性人柱力怀孕至分娩，是封印最弱的时候，因此男性大多是人柱力的首选。然后，最近又发生宇智波的事──」  
  
        柱间将她未完的话，连人一起揽到怀裡。弥托不可自制的发抖：「我只要想到川崎，可能会被当作人柱力，他还那麽小！我就──我就很捨不得──」  
  
        「抱歉，让妳担心这些无谓的事情。」柱间将妻子抱在怀裡安慰，轻轻拍抚她披垂脑后的红色秀髮，才发现似乎变得稍薄，可见这段时日她如何多思多虑。「放心吧。先代怎麽想的我不管。自从确定要娶妳为妻，我就没想过让妳做人柱力──我又怎麽可能让咱们的孩子来做呢？」  
  
        弥托盖住丈夫抹去脸上泪水的手，拉着凑到唇边深深一吻。「没关係的。一旦时候来到，我愿意做九尾的容器。这是我出嫁前早就做好的觉悟了，」她垂眼贴在柱间前襟，听裡面传来暮鼓晨钟一般稳厚的心搏，感到精神安定：「只要知道你怜惜我，我就有勇气完成我的使命......」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第六章  师道  
  
扉间很少对什麽事情有强烈的企图心。  
着述一本兄长梦寐以求的学校能够使用的教育专书，  
就是他现在最大的野望。  
  


  
世界尾兽地图：木叶创设前八年  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：原创人物与连载感想
> 
>  
> 
> 宇智波和江  
> 本作原创人物，已知是斑曾有婚约的表妹，后嫁与绮月，宇智波生变后带领一批妇孺出逃，目前是这批流亡者的带头人，正在抚养镜。相关故事会在后续剧情揭露收尾。和江是能许婚斑的女人，各方面条件和实力都不会差，但是和斑的关係到底到什么地步？斑和绮月的斗争又是怎么回事？田岛真的死了吗？希望这个角色能为故事带出这些疑问。
> 
>  
> 
> 宇智波绮月  
> 本作原创人物，已死于南贺川上游。原作中的南贺川极有可能是千手和宇智波两族领地的中间地带，也是柱斑少年相识的场景。「南贺川上游」是什么样的地方？为什么绮月最后会死在那裡？他的双目几乎全盲，表示他并未获得永恆万花筒血轮眼。「我没有做错。宇智波要尊严的活。」这句遗言又是暗指他生前在从事什么行动？
> 
>  
> 
> 连载讨论  
> 在同人小说中设计原创角色一直是让我备感压力沉重的工作，但必要的时候又不得不为。我常说我是一个不看同人的人，从原作极富魅力的角色和精彩的剧情就能获得满足。因此当我判断必须设计原创角色才能支撑起故事，我最大的压力是角色的层次和厚度是否有足够的灵魂堪与原作角色同台飙戏。  
> 这个时候原创角色除了必须背负推动故事的任务(如此一来他才有出场的价值)，需要有清晰的形象和能够咀嚼的内涵，我也会希望在对戏中能有不会失色的对白。曾有读者给我的海贼和JOJO同人原创角色超乎期待的回馈，「我以为他是原作的角色」、「他就好像真的是参与了原作角色人生，真实存在的人」，这是同人作者最大的肯定和鼓励，我也不断的希望以此为目标。  
> 我可能这次在火影会挑战失败，可能真的设计出可以接受的角色，无论如何，愿意看到这裡的各位读者我都非常感谢，也期待继续阅读下去的读者，能够观察我最后是否再次挑战成功。


	6. 第六章 师道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扉间很少对什么事情有强烈的企图心，着述一本兄长梦寐以求的学校能够使用的教育专书，就是他现在最大的野望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

 

  
  
  
  
        柱间在惣中会议再次庄重申明，自上一位人柱力逝世以来，九尾已经野生将近五十年，期间从来不曾主动犯扰族人国民。他不会改变追踪监视九尾动向的方针，也不会改变不再启用人柱力的决心。  
  
        「族中一直有人重提人柱力的事情，是因为诸国开始传出猎补尾兽的行动。而我们毫无动作，他们会担心也是正常的。」扉间的书房不知什么时候开始变成柱间的办公室，两兄弟常常在这裡讨论政务。扉间一身武道轻装，显然自己的晨间锻鍊已经结束，正在桌前盘着腿裁剪小纸片：「如今族裡出了一个能使用木遁的忍者，又有漩涡一族的封印结界，确实比起从前，是没有急着培养人柱力的必要。但是尾兽毕竟是野兽，不能预料什么时候会暴走。」  
  
        扉间铿锵有力的结论，「我的意见是，准备人柱力以备不时之需，还是有需要。」  
  
        柱间皱眉，「你也要让你嫂子和姪儿，做人柱力的候选人吗？」  
  
        「当然不是。其实我觉得，人柱力不一定非得要是漩涡血统的人，」扉间眼前已有厚厚一迭小纸片，但他又拿了研究弃稿继续裁。「我们一直以来，都让漩涡一族的女性或子嗣做人柱力，除了他们天生查克拉庞大，最主要的原因是他们长寿，能禁锢九尾的时间比较长。」  
  
        「但实际上效果并没有比较好，我们经常在分娩期间损折女性人柱力，千手与漩涡的子嗣也往往因为身心压力太大，精神被九尾击溃而早夭。这也是为什么即便我们与漩涡数代通婚，却几乎没办法留下足够的漩涡血脉。」  
  
        柱间心有不忍，黯然沉默。扉间续道：「所以，我认为人柱力的人选，应该以强韧的心理素质为优先条件。人柱力毕竟是安置九尾的容器，容器的稳定性才是最重要的......兄长，你在干嘛？」  
  
        扉间因为书架空间不够，原本整整齐齐摆放在榻榻米上的书堆，此刻被柱间以整个地板为地图，迭出大大小小的房子来。  
  
        「我在盖我心目中的村子啊。」柱间这才停手，双手收入袖中沉吟：「人柱力封印尾兽，本来就是非不得已才会使用的手段。但是不管是其他国家还是族内的长老，都把尾兽当作战争兵器使用......」  
  
        「这是当然的。尾兽就是仇恨和查克拉的集合体，本身就是天灾也是人祸。就算知道兄长的木遁很强，只要敌人有而我们没有，一般人就会不安。所以准备人柱力已经不是事实上需不需要的问题，而是为了族人的安全感，必须要做的事。」  
  
        「依赖外在的力量，并不会真正的驱逐内心的恐惧。」柱间认真起来的时候，神态就像个智慧深沉的长者，而不是拿书迭房的熊孩子：「扉间，我也带你去看过那片河谷盆地吧？千手领禁锢九尾也很多年了。在我的任内，举族迁移到那裡，建立新的村子是势在必行；尾兽或许不是人类能够驯养的生物，我们也应当尊重牠的生活方式，双方和平共存......」  
  
        扉间叹口气，心想兄长总是把困难的事情想得过于简单。他把裁好的纸片收拢封好，放入怀中。「兄长，我要去嫂子那裡帮忙带孩子了。你一起来吗？」话才说完，一瞥满室狼藉，马上改口：「算了，你先把书类都恢復原状。」  
  
        「欸！？──」  
  
        「欸什么？你以为你弄成这样，我会知道原本的位置吗？」扉间厉声道，「而且兄长还是留在这裡办公好了。我桌上那堆诸国情报文书，你都要看！」  
  
        扉间才繫好鞋绳，柱间就跟过来。他侧倚在廊柱，笑得一派悠閒，扉间很怀疑他到底打不打算认真收拾房间：「扉间，你嫂子肚子裡，这回有第三个孩子了。」  
  
        扉间一愣，却也没有很意外。最近柱间又搬回来西院，他就想说不太可能是因为突然转性，变得想认真办公的缘故。只是也太快了，川崎出生都还彷彿昨天的事呢。他又转念一想，川崎身子弱，两岁上又发了哮喘，家裡三个大人悉心照顾，不知不觉就满四岁了。兄长和嫂子也还年轻，这时候再添一胎也不奇怪。  
  
        「有多久了？」  
  
        「大概快三个月吧。」柱间笑道：「我在你这个年纪的时候，可是水仙和川崎都有了喔。你也差不多该着急一下了吧？我这裡也有不少人在问你的事。就当作认识新朋友，先跟人家吃个饭，不喜欢就算了。我来帮你安排，你觉得怎样？」  
  
        扉间没注意到自己顾着想心事，鞋带多繫上一个结。「......兄长那么让人不省心，我哪有吃饭的时间......」  
  
        「你想想啊扉间，如果你身边多一个人，就有人能帮你收拾房间啦。」  
  
        「你只是不想自己恢復原状吧！」  
  
        扉间气呼呼的走了。柱间心虚地吐了吐舌头，望着弟弟离去的背影，心下不免怃然，又是遗憾：「扉间啊，你真是太好懂了......」  
  
        东馆顾名思义，是千手本家、也是族长柱间一脉家系所居宅邸的东边屋敷，主要是女眷居所，较为隐蔽深入；西院则是家中男子居处，也是宴客迎宾、集会议事的主要场所。  
  
        族中有专门训练族人武术的道场，也是集体修业授课的所在。然而今日扉间不是到那裡去，而是往靠近东馆的家中修武部屋去。  
  
        「扉间老师来了！快点！快点！」猿飞日斩远远地看见扉间过来，跌不忙地跟小伙伴们通风报信。几个六、七岁的孩子早就在这裡拉好筋、对练拳脚玩一阵子了，知道扉间严谨，赶着恢復原状，要在扉间一进门就佈好老师的座垫、书架、凭几，摆好自己的小桌子，各个标准正坐，等候授课。  
  
        扉间先经过女眷集会的大广间，这裡平日是弥托带族中女子在这裡传授女教、妇功、育儿，今日则是一群女眷带着幼儿聚在这裡缝补棉被衣裤、閒话家常。扉间在廊上与众人一礼，见到川崎一头正红艳髮恰如其母，十分醒目，怯生生依偎在母亲身边，斯斯文文地玩沙包，害羞安静，远不似活泼吵闹的年纪。  
  
        她们见到扉间，也笑着回礼，待扉间过去后，又窃窃私语：扉间大人看着越来越是个出色男子了，是否曾中意哪家姑娘？秋道族长的闺女听说今年十七，看着或许匹配，还有山中家的......  
  
        修武部屋裡，孩子们稚嫩尖细的嗓音已经穿透纸门，高亢传来朗朗背诵：「《忍术秘传》第二帖，正心第一。夫忍之本，正心也。心不正，道亦不正......」  
  
        这些孩子大字都还不识几个，更不大懂所背内容，但扉间要他们像口诀一样牢牢记住，每回都要像这样从头唸到所授进度，还会不时考核抽背。那是扉间在馀暇所着，内容广蒐他自幼听闻千手族中长者的思想、父亲的教诲，甚至是一起长大的兄长谈论的理想，最后由他去芜存菁，加入自己的见解而成一家之言，无不是有关一个人品格、智识、能力皆备的忍者所需养成的内容。  
  
        因为兄长曾说，要在太平之世建立学校，让孩童能够受到完整的教育，长成心、技、体健全合一的人──扉间很少对什么事情有强烈的企图心，着述一本兄长梦寐以求的学校能够使用的教育专书，就是他现在最大的野望。  
  
        扉间会故意在门外等到孩子们背完才进屋。两个嗓门开特别大、互相比拚谁大声、几乎要掀翻屋顶的，应该是「猴子」和团藏。「猴子」是扉间对猿飞日斩的暱称，这个孩子最早被送来他身边，也是最欢脱活跳、没有一时半刻能静下来的孩子。他面貌身材虽不突出，却一眼就能看出来，是诸子之中最聪明出众的一个。  
  
        团藏不大理别人，最常跟猿飞玩在一起，又好强争胜，颇有竞争意识，扉间也说不上是好还是不好，还得继续观察。还有个不分轩轾的大嗓门既高且尖，背得没有猿飞和团藏扎实，遇到记不得的句子就咬滷蛋含含溷溷的煳过去，小细节特别狡猾这一点跟兄长一样，肯定是水仙。  
  
        背诵方落，扉间分毫不差的进屋，孩子们见到他，立刻毛毛躁躁的跳起来站好，叫做秋道取风的胖小子撞歪了小桌，旁边的宇智波镜帮忙他扶好。  
  
        好几对眼睛扎往他身上。「扉间老师好！」「老师好！」「老师早安！」「老师今天要上什么课？」「族长大人今天会来吗？」「老师今天可以不要上室内课吗？」「老师我们可以学树界降临了吗？」「老师你手上拿的是什么东西？」「老师你今天穿青色的衣服」「老师我想喝水」「我也是」──  
  
        「上课头一条，」扉间即便是对七岁小儿的授课也充满威仪，「打招呼要整齐划一！」  
  
        猿飞日斩领着大家预备，总算震天嘎响的一齐说了「扉间老师好」。  
  
        扉间回礼，说了坐下，孩子们乖乖等着扉间坐定，才一个个坐好。  
  
        「上课第二步，」扉间依然严肃不苟，「说话前要先举手。」等了一会没人举手，倒是好几双灿亮的眼睛精神奕奕地投往自己，表示其实刚才那些连珠砲似的问题都不是重要的提问，只是小孩子热情随便说话而已，不需要特别回应。学习中的上课步调不能被还不成熟的小孩牵着走，这是扉间的教育心得。  
  
        「从下次上课开始，必须遵守新的规定。」其实上课原则已经讲过好几遍了，只是效果就如现在这样，三回中总有两回上课是这个光景。扉间深知只有不厌其烦持续导正合适的礼仪，才是对付这些孩子最好的手段──不过总不能让孩子习惯被人提醒才会改善，于是他决定下点勐药：「以后镜还没有说话前，谁都不能先开口。要是谁违反规则，就不能上课，自主训练一天。」  
  
        自主训练对其他孩子而言，可能意味着不用学习、可以到处玩耍；但是对这屋子裡的孩子来说，不能跟着扉间上课，简直是惨烈的惩罚。水仙和日斩大声拉长音哀号，团藏怒斥：「笨蛋！说了镜还没讲话，不能说──」  
  
        水仙怒道：「你才是笨蛋！──」  
  
        两人随即分别被两个人快手按住嘴巴，一个是日斩，一个是琵琶湖。两人同时嘶声：「不可以讲话！──」  
  
        另一个叫做小春的女孩，极度用力的嘘下去噤声了。  
  
        镜此时举手，短短细细的手臂举高高。这个孩子两岁左右的时候，扉间就认识了，是住在坂之里的孩子，有着浓得跟墨水一样黑的头髮和眼睛，髮尾微微的蜷翘，十分聪明细心，也不像水仙、日斩和团藏三个凑在一起就闹腾个没完，特别听话。扉间让他说，他认真乖巧的道：「扉间老师，我明白了。」  
  
        瞧，镜就是这种孩子。  
  
        扉间已经想不起来自己什么时候带起这么多孩子了。他记得最开始只有作为水仙伴读的日斩，然后在志村夫人的请托下也收了团藏，接着秋道夫人也送了取风过来。他怕水仙只有一个女孩儿寂寞，于是又找来族中异姓分家的女儿琵琶湖和小春。结果根本是多此一举，水仙跟男孩处得比女孩儿好，玩不来女孩儿的东西，倒是角力打架比谁都凶。  
  
        过了不久，火之国武家水户纲成的侧夫人阿繙也登门拜託，说炎这孩子天生目力不好，听闻扉间特别会因材施教，慕名送子过来，请他收入门下一起教导，不求成材，只求不要让他成为无用之人。  
  
        扉间本人都不知道自己何时立门立派了。  
  
        最后就连镜这孩子都不辞辛劳、翻山越岭的偷熘进千手领地，扉间起初以为他是来找水仙他们玩耍的，三番两次的把人送回去，后来发现他是喜欢跟着日斩水仙他们背书，日斩和团藏打起来的时候，还会帮忙劝架，甚至秋道取风被嘲笑肥胖，往往是他不畏得罪朋友，出面维护。后来抓到面前，问了他几句，知道他是瞒着母亲偷偷过来，想学读书识字，但是母亲没怎么有心要教，偶然听见水仙背诵，十分嚮往，也想学习。  
  
        镜是这些孩子们中最早熟伶俐的一个，扉间本来因为他的出身，说什么都不能让他来的。然而镜非但良质美才，又比他所见过的任何一个宇智波都还要善良温厚，他不忍璞玉蒙灰，也有心好生栽培出能为千手所用的宇智波。于是跟他约法三章，来这裡的事情不能让坂之里任何人知道，潜入千手领地不能被任何人发现，所学的东西一离开千手领地，不可以表现出来；见了任何人、说了任何话，都要跟他如实禀告。一旦打破任何一个约定，就不能再来了。  
  
        扉间甚至在他身上下了感知忍术的追踪术式。这本来是用于战时放还俘虏、一网打尽敌人的阴险手段，扉间用在镜身上，是他的谨慎，连七岁小儿也不掉以轻心，一旦镜有什么异动，比如说前往既非领内、又非坂之里的第三处，或是有和其他人见面的迹象，扉间就要当作背叛约定，做出处置。  
  
        镜并未辜负扉间，果然十分忠厚的谨守约定，就这样过了一年。  
  
        最让扉间惊叹的是，镜竟然可以不被千手的领木番发现，数度悄悄潜入千手领内，即便是刻意调教，他也无法想像日斩或水仙能做到这种事，只能说镜这个孩子，确实有做忍者的资质。这也是扉间最后有意培养他的理由：资质卓越的忍者，必须加以引导走上正途。  
  
        扉间终于宣佈：「今天要上室外课。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第七章  查克拉  
  
三弟瓦间八岁先亡，四弟板间随即又横死沙场。  
柱间伏尸悲嚎时曾说，悔不该教他们那么快学会操纵查克拉。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：木叶忍者学校教科书《忍术秘传》
> 
>  
> 
> 《忍术秘传》  
> 《忍术秘传》是原创木叶忍者学校的教科书名称，原作中出现教科书的场景只有两次，一次是第七班第一次出任务遭遇再不斩、樱代替受伤的卡卡西说明其中的《查克拉之卷》。一次是好学生纱罗妲在剧场版《博人传》曾表示《忍者军事猎物帐》此书仅有四卷。  
> 本作参考这些情报，设定《忍术秘传》即为扉间以博古通今之学、杂揉荟萃各家之言所着。而第六、七章关于查克拉的原理与类型，全部都是火影忍者第七斑第一次任务中，卡卡西对上雾隐叛忍再不斩受伤，为了给第七斑升级开始教查克拉的内容。  
> 考虑到此时扉间还是小鲜肉，木叶忍术学校也还没成立，比较有可能的情况是为了教育这些小崽子们，才开始准备这些教科书。文中扉间班学生诵读的《正心篇》「正心第一。夫忍之本，正心也。心不正，道亦不正」是第一卷已完成的内容，参考自日本江户时代完成的忍者专书《万川集海》，呼应本作第五章故事柱间提到忍者教育要有道德教育。扉间就是用行动分分秒秒记着柱间的教诲。
> 
>  
> 
> 连载讨论  
> 《木叶春秋》总共有四部，第一部《千手旧领》前五章是以弥托为主叙事观点展开，而第六章开始则换了扉间。《木叶春秋》也是扉间的故事，扉间生命中所有重要的角色都会在这个故事中有他们的位置，就如他们在扉间的人生中所佔的意义一样。我非常喜欢有千手兄弟和三代在一个镜头裡的那张照片，我是先认识四战时严肃的扉间，重看后才惊见这个笑容慈爱、还会摸学生头的扉间。哪怕是在我对扉间还抱有敌意和误解的时候，团藏回忆中的那个捨生殿后的扉间，依旧让我动容。  
> 柱间一生的梦想都是木叶，守护并壮大木叶如果是扉间想要完成他哥的梦想，那么我相信，他自己的梦想和热情所在就是教育工作了吧。扉间可是对三代说出「你要培养出可以托付下一个时代的人」这么荡气迴肠又温暖淳厚的话的男人啊。  
> 扉间的教育和研究工作堪称木叶孔子我就不说了，学校他设的、教材他编的、考试制度他设计的，日斩、团藏、门炎、小春这些木叶政治菁英他带出来的，他们师徒在木叶执政恐怕还超过半个世纪。虽然这些三代同期在原作确定的身分只有二代护卫，但是我几番考量下仍然决定全员重新设定为扉间的学生。  
> 我有慎重的理由：在战事久耗的情况下一家一族很难独力支撑，强如千手我认为有其他氏族的联合是比较可能的发展，这一来符合日本历史演化出「愡」的地方合议政治型式，二来木叶的筹建不是无中生有，短期内能够快速壮大势必少不了千手带来的人脉。我认为站在故事的角度，扉间的师生关係连结起千手和各族是很合适的安排，我也透过这段教学情节，希望除了铺陈原作忍术学校和传授忍术知识的起源，也快速交代几个孩童各异的能力性情，当然还有年轻扉间老师的生涩哈哈哈哈，我简直像在看实习的自己一样。


	7. 第七章 查克拉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓦间八岁先亡，板间随即又横死沙场，柱间伏尸悲嚎时曾说，悔不该教他们那麽快学会操纵查克拉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局势、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

    《木叶春秋》第一部 千手旧领 / 第七章 查克拉(1)  
      
      
    ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。  
      
    ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局势、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。  
    ────────  
    瓦间八岁先亡，板间随即又横死沙场，柱间伏尸悲嚎时曾说，悔不该教他们那麽快学会操纵查克拉。  
    ────────  
      
      
    扉间一宣佈今日上室外课，水仙便高声欢呼：「树界！──」  
      
    「树界降临」四个字还没说完，就惊醒一般两隻手遮住嘴巴，迅速地瞟一眼没有动作的镜。镜则一如平时的乖巧驯良，安静无声。  
      
    扉间很满意新规定的效果。「树界降临」是兄长柱间惊天动地的大规模忍术，连手裡剑都还丢不准，学什麽树界降临啊。  
      
    「你们要学习『运用查克拉』，」孩子们似懂非懂，日斩张大嘴要问什麽是查克拉，硬生生逼自己吞回去了。扉间继续解释：「『查克拉』是一种身体裡的能量，因为有查克拉，所以忍者可以使用忍术。如果感觉不到体内的查克拉，就不能好好的施展忍术。」  
      
    「接下来，你们要全神贯注地静坐，学习操纵你们体内的查克拉流动。」水仙听见静坐，瞬间就神色萎顿下去，毫无干劲的垂头抵桌。在扉间眼裡，那个模样跟柱间消沉癖发作时的状态没什麽两样。  
      
    「你们可以掌握自己的查克拉后，我们才能到外面继续上课。」  
      
    水仙听到这话又活过来。  
      
    镜此时举手。「老师，查克拉在哪裡呢？」镜茫然道，「我们要怎麽找......」  
      
    忍术的基础是查克拉，查克拉越庞大、越擅长运用查克拉，忍术就越强大，这已经是忍界的常识。也就是说，如果空有庞大的查克拉，却不懂有效的使用，则是徒耗力气；查克拉不足，却能有效率的使用，则能够将忍术的强度发挥到极致。所以每一个忍者自幼都必须想办法掌握自己的查克拉，将之化为忍术以用于战斗。  
      
    但是在扉间成长的时代，如何掌握查克拉全凭个人天资摸索。以柱间为例，他在理解到查克拉为何物前，就能任意驱动规模庞大的忍术，那是因为他天生拥有雄厚到无法忽视的查克拉，并且有万中选一的身体素质，能够自然而然地操纵身体能量。  
      
    扉间就完全不是了，他的查克拉量只是一般般，却对查克拉有极敏锐的感受力，那使他能够很快掌握各种忍术，并且成为优秀的感知型忍者。他因此擅长透过感知查克拉，侦查敌人的数量与能力类型。  
      
    他花了许多心思研究如何提炼查克拉，并建立查克拉的理论，以期能够大幅缩减培养忍者的进程，尽快投入实战。这是他生于战乱之世，不得不为的苦心与无奈。扉间所撰写的《忍术秘传》第三帖「查克拉之卷」，则说明他的研究成果：查克拉，即使用忍术所需的能量，而这种能量是由「身体能量」与「精神能量」所构成。「身体能量」是由人体130兆个细胞所提取，「精神能量」则需经历众多修炼、累积经验锻鍊而成，亦即前者是先天资质，后者则需凭后天努力。而所谓的「忍术」，便是从体内汲取这两种能量，通过「提取查克拉的意志」，经由「结印」的步骤才能发动。  
      
    扉间在研究的过程中察觉到一件事情：当今忍界实力高强的忍者，大都是查克拉本来就很强大的人；而同时能有效运用查克拉并将忍术发挥到极致的，只有少数登峰造极的人物，例如兄长柱间。然而要有效运用查克拉，必须仰赖敏锐的身体素质，方能精细操作身体的能量流动。也就是说，如果能够精确的掌握、操控体内的查克拉，调和自己的查克拉属性，将使目前的忍者能力提昇到全新的层次。  
      
    但这些内容对现在的水仙他们而言，还是太艰涩了。「想像你们的身体裡面有能量，」扉间说明：「你们一开始静坐，就听我的指示，在身体裡面转移查克拉到不同部位。」  
      
    扉间一声令下，孩子们依言盘腿静坐，开始冥想。这招「想像法」其实是柱间所发明，用来教幼弟们的，当时三弟瓦间和四弟板间尚在，不像自己能领略父亲佛间所授的艰涩心法，被责打得十分委屈，柱间灵机一动，说了这个办法，对儿童学习忍术的效果卓然有成。  
      
    毕竟儿童是想像力和感觉最敏锐的年纪。后来瓦间八岁先亡，板间随即又横死沙场，柱间伏尸悲嚎时曾说，悔不该教他们那麽快学会操纵查克拉，从此有任何后辈求教，他也不再传授任何有关查克拉的心得。  
      
    扉间当然明白兄长的悔恨。他也反对将幼孩投入战场，但是乱世如此，更不能就这样落下忍术修炼──要交託未来的下一代，必须要有力量才行。他此刻两指抵地，闭上眼睛，不只是部屋内八个孩子，就连隔壁女人小孩们的气息，也捕捉的一清二楚。  
      
    如果说水仙继承了柱间的木遁查克拉，川崎继承的就是弥托的查克拉，一个绵绵不尽，一个悠悠盈长。  
      
    扉间摒除其他杂思，全副心神专注在修武部屋的八个孩子。他们的性情资质，都差异甚大：水仙自不用说，儘管自她婴儿时初次在无意识中施放木遁术以来，至今没有表现过任何忍术的才能，却仍是这群孩子裡，天生查克拉最丰沛的那个；其次是镜和猴子，两人有相当的查克拉，学习反应也最快，只是一个爽朗热情，一个内敛早熟，性情也都不错，若是教会他们，他们就会去教其他孩子，相当省心。  
      
    「现在，想像你们将身上所有的查克拉，集中到腹部一点。」  
      
    团藏跟自己比较像。扉间感知到团藏体内的查克拉流动，此时还相当稀微，却是众儿之中，最彻底地将全身细胞的查克拉，提炼到腹际的那个。他的性格阴鬱好强，本性却不坏，未来他若要达到登峰造极的境界，唯有更加努力锻鍊一途。  
      
    「取风，你让太多查克拉留在手上，该转到肚子；炎，你刚才分心，让查克拉又散掉了。」剩下这四个孩子比起来，就资质普通得多。取风还有秋道一族的家传秘传，自有族人教导，倒也还不必太担心，只是性格自卑羞怯，总得设法鼓励关心。  
      
    炎视力不好，反应慢了些，性格是沉稳的，引导时需多些耐性。小春忍术和体术都及不上水仙天才纵横，但特别能记事，专心一致的学习，与水仙恰是一文一武，能相互扶持；琵琶湖则是最平庸，不仅查克拉最少，此刻更是散落在全身各处，无法收聚。然而琵琶湖却是最温柔细心的孩子，最会照顾同期的伙伴。  
      
    《木叶春秋》第一部 千手旧领 / 第七章 查克拉(2)  
  
扉间离座走到琵琶湖身边蹲下，将手缓缓的盖在琵琶湖头顶，悄悄的为其一点一点灌注查克拉。琵琶湖正内心惶惶，完全不能体会控制查克拉的感觉，扉间来到她身旁摸头鼓励，心裡十分平安温暖。扉间等到众儿都有些成果，又换了新的指示，要他们练习把查克拉转移到口腔。如此在身体不同部位轮转一周。  
  
扉间正在部屋中教导小孩，大广间裡的女眷们本来还听那裡闹哄哄的，此刻安静下来，只听得见扉间的谆谆善导，便有人笑道：「扉间大人对孩子真有办法，弥托夫人，您看看，一个一个都这麽听他的话。」  
  
  
猿飞夫人叹道：「日斩这孩子皮得很，两岁抱来这裡，我还怕给您添乱。见他在扉间大人面前果然被管得服服贴贴，我也总算是安心了。」猿飞佐助信守与扉间的承诺，日斩能说能走之后，就送到千手本家伴读。扉间的本意不是破人天伦，曾要大一点再送来，但猿飞一家承恩深重，亟欲尽心奉还，于是最后就让日斩迁入东馆长住，由弥托一起照顾。猿飞夫人思念孩子时，也能够随时来探望。  
  
        弥托给川崎擦乾淨嘴边唾沫，笑而不答。来到千手家将要第七个年头，弥托已经很明白，扉间是个看似拘谨严厉，实则热情温柔的人，从他会不厌其烦的带孩子这一点来看，就很清楚的了。他对孩子那麽有办法，除了幼时是两个弟弟的兄长，还有从小到大都照顾另一个赤子童心的大孩子的缘故。不过弥托还记得丈夫在族人面前很有形象，于是没有说出来。  
  
        另一边厢，孩子们兴奋喧哗。扉间领着众儿到庭院一隅，手上抓着一叠小纸片。  
  
        「这是查克拉感应纸，」扉间抽出一张，夹在两指之间：「查克拉有不同的属性。有忍术资质的人，至少都会有一种。现在我给你们一人一张，你们尽量将查克拉凝聚在手上。」  
  
        这个感应纸也是扉间的得意成品。为了将忍术知识系统化，他尝试各种方法归纳查克拉的性质，在这个过程中发现，用柱间所造的木遁树材製成的纸浆原料，运用于忍术卷轴能增幅稳定度，并且会对查克拉产生反应。  
  
        孩子们惊呼声此起彼落，目不转睛的瞪着水仙。只见她也一脸愕然，不明白发生什麽事。她两隻手接过感应纸，纸片瞬间裂成两半，一半湿烂在手上，一半粉碎成尘，飘散在地。  
  
        扉间也是一愣，復又惊喜，蹲下来摸水仙的头：「水仙做得很好。看来你已经有两种属性强烈的查克拉。让纸粉碎的右手，刚才凝聚的是土属性的查克拉；左手则是跟我一样，是水属性的查克拉。」他又暗暗寻思：「看来查克拉的性质如我长年观察所想，不脱五种基本属性。水仙承袭自兄长的木遁忍术，正是水与土的属性叠加而成。」  
  
        水仙兴奋地道：「我也能像爸爸一样弄出小树吗？」  
  
        日斩等人在旁边连连欣羡怂恿「快呀快试试看」，扉间道：「那麽你首先得学会结印。等妳再大一些，你爸就会教你──」  
  
        「我会呀，我看过爸爸弄很多次了。」水仙勐然双手一握，「像这样！」  
  
        「啵」的一声，水仙面前冒出一根小枝桠。  
  
        众儿哈哈大笑，说好小，水仙也显得十分丧气。实则扉间料想不到，水仙竟然在结印不全的情况下，仍能催动木遁忍术，实在是大吃一惊。他和柱间夫妇都没有对水仙提起过，她在婴儿时曾经发动规模惊人的木遁忍术，否则在还不懂掌握力量的年纪随便使用忍术，恐怕会有不可设想的后果。幸而眼下只是个小小树苗，挫一挫她的兴头也是好的。于是扉间顺水推舟：「你还不懂操控查克拉，也还不会真正的结印。你认真学习，就能做到跟你爸一样的事。」  
  
        水仙听了十分高兴。接下来各人表现各不相同，镜和水仙一样，几乎是一拿到感应纸，纸张便燃烧殆尽，孩子们更加兴高采烈，扉间心裡有数，宇智波族人是天生优秀的火遁忍者，他在战场上与之交手过无数次，但是要说像镜小小年纪就有这样的火侯，也是相当少见了。  
  
        团藏则是风属性的查克拉，但纸片仅仅是割开一角，手上还抓着一大片纸，他本来很是得意，又旋即不甘心得连连催动，却毫无效果。其馀的秋道取风、水户门炎、转寝小春都是一样的光景，挤眉弄眼的皱着脸过了一阵子，才能让感应纸发生变化，但也只有极小的部份。琵琶湖甚至揪着纸片半天，也没有丝毫动静。  
  
        扉间逐一说明各人查克拉属性差异，鼓励大家不要气馁，假以时日勤加修炼必会进步，况且优秀的忍者不在查克拉的多寡和性质，而在于有没有正直的心灵，并能以有限的条件做出最好的决定，猿飞日斩便道：「扉间老师，您看看我，」他的感应纸皱成一团，他疑惑又无辜地道：「我怎麽弄，纸就是越皱。」  
  
        团藏凑过去看，狐疑地道：「根本就是你揉的吧？」  
  
        「才不是！」日斩抓过团藏的感应纸，「你看好了──」  
  
        只闻噼啪作响，果然他手上的感应纸立时有如电流窜过，扭曲褶皱。「猴子的主要属性看来是『雷』。」扉间点点头：「雷遁忍术的特色是与体术结合，能发挥高强度的速度和攻击。看来是相当适合你的属性呢。」  
  
        勐然一瞬白光闪现，视线又恢復风和万里的模样来。水仙揉了揉眼睛，奇道：「咦，是猴子放的雷吗？」  
  
        晴空无端闪电，并不寻常。扉间一直专注于感知孩子们查克拉的变化，此时收摄心神，展开大范围的探知，才惊觉千手领外，竟有数十名高手来到。他心中大惊，心想敌袭如此突然，要赶紧通知兄长，一个女忍者便现身修武部屋外的庭院。  
  
        「扉间大人，」东馆是女眷居所，男子不能随意进出，因此有紧急通传时，只有族中极为稀少的女性忍者可以出入。扉间识得她，是族中实力顶尖的幻术忍者桃华，不少诸国情报也都赖她送回来的。桃华半跪禀告：「领木番传回宇智波忍者接近领外的消息。柱间大人已经带上几名好手动身，要您赶紧跟去。」  
  
        宇智波虽是强敌，但是戍守领界的族人也不是庸手；兄长竟然没等到自己就先出动，扉间心中一凛，知道此举意味着来的人之中有谁。「知道了，我马上过去。他们在哪个方向？」  
  
        桃华神色凝重，「坂之里。」  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第八章  破阵  
  
「你们杀死我的爸爸！害我妈妈伤心！」  
镜愤怒大吼，小小的身子有如螳臂挡车，悍然挡住去路：  
「才不会让你们过去！」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      
      
      
      
      
      
      
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：更改設定  
> 原作中，柱间三弟瓦间七岁身亡，四弟板间随后也死去，这设定太他爸豪小，儿童2到6岁（幼稚园阶段）还在发展身体协调能力，7岁还在肌肉发育最好是就能上战场，总之我硬调大一点岁数，重新设定瓦间八岁亡、板间七岁殁，希望能够稍微合理一点。好像也并没有。应该说战争这件事情本身就不合理，让小孩上去打仗更没天理！


	8. 第八章 破阵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你们杀死我的爸爸！害我妈妈伤心！」镜愤怒大吼，小小的身子有如螳臂挡车，悍然挡住去路：「才不会让你们过去！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。
> 
> ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局勢、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

  
  
  
  
  
        扉间问完就后悔了。他眼角一瞥，见到镜果然立刻脸色发白，扭头就要发足奔回去，扉间瞬身闪在他面前，大手一按，压住他的头。「镜，你留在这裡。」扉间话中有不容违抗的严峻：「坂之里虽然不是千手的领地，但我们也不会容许那裡发生战争。你和大家待在这裡，等我回来。」  
  
        镜担心母亲和江，焦急忧虑，扉间叫来秋道取风陪他，离去前又低声叮嘱猿飞日斩，要他盯住镜。桃华与他眼神交会，自然知道扉间的意思。  
  
        扉间大步回房，对手是宇智波，他不敢有一分大意，准备全副武装。过去千手和宇智波的斗争中，曾有数度互相踏破门户的惨烈斗争，可在他的记忆中，宇智波还从未如此逼近过千手的领地，可见目的只会有一个：坂之里的宇智波流亡者。  
  
        这些流亡者是因内乱出逃至此，如今来到的人，究竟是要找回族人，还是要来赶尽杀绝，并不好说。因此即便知道镜肯定心焚如绞，他也不能冒险让他回去。  
  
        然而却早有人在自己房中。弥托带着侍女备好全套甲冑兵器，见到扉间也不废话，立刻帮他穿戴起来。「我感知到我在坂之里佈下的结界受到冲撞，过来告诉柱间，他却已经出发了。我想你一定马上就回来，就在这裡等着，」弥托秀眉紧蹙，替扉间绑紧胸甲：「这次来得好凶，我也没把握我的防御结界能支持多久。我随后就去修补结界──」  
  
        弥托除了是优秀的感知系忍者，更能感知恶意。她行动如此迅速，显然这一阵不能轻易善了，扉间也管不上害臊了，自弥托那裡接过护面额盔打断她的话：「嫂子你别去了。兄长已经亲自出马，顾好你的身子要紧，还有那些孩子。」  
  
        扉间离去后，弥托回到东馆，仍然感受到结界遭受冲撞的厉害，心中很是担心。但是她面色如常沉静，是不想众人心生不安。她安抚众位女眷和幼孩，男人们自会处理妥当，招呼孩子们来吃点心。他们不懂发生什么事，大人们临时有事出动，也习以为常了，边吃边玩着扉间留下来的感应纸，玩到不剩多少，满院都是碎屑。  
  
        水仙跑过来廊前，要枕着母亲、怯生生望着院中的川崎，也捏一张感应纸试试。他困惑的摸了一下，那纸就像浸了水一样整片湿烂，川崎吓了一跳，哭着躲回母亲怀裡。水仙哈哈大笑，抓着纸跑回去伙伴那裡连声嚷嚷「小川是水的！小川是水的！」，弥托则笑着柔声宽慰，只是一张纸溼掉罢了，别怕。她正心想这两个孩子不愧都是柱间的血脉，无意间也能受感应纸引出沛然查克拉，就察觉院中孩子有异样。  
  
        桃华才去四下加强了东馆戒备回来，弥托便请她看一看孩子们。桃华一眼望去，脸色登时大变，袖裡滑出一枚手裡剑，往镜甩去。  
  
        众人都吓了一跳，只见应声扑倒的，不是镜幼小的身子，而是一块木头。一直都听话拉着镜的手的取风，吓得叫出来；始终留心镜的日斩也傻了一下，才惊呼：「我看过扉间老师用过这个。是替身术！」孩子们好奇的围上去，纷纷惊呼：「好厉害啊，镜！」「真是太狡猾了，竟然会！」  
  
        桃华立刻向弥托下跪请罪：「非常抱歉，扉间大人交託我看顾这个孩子，竟然仍被他逃脱──真是惭愧！请夫人容我暂离，孩子恐怕还跑得不远，我立刻去追回来。」  
  
        弥托却阻止了她，「镜这孩子比较不一样。他能在我的感知能力，和你这位幻术达人面前，做出替身掩护离开，要搜寻他也不是片刻的事情。」弥托神情严肃，已经做出决断。她将川崎交给旁边的女侍：「桃华，他肯定是要回去坂之里。那么我也必须去加固结界，才能保护连同镜在内的所有居民。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        扉间急奔到坂之里附近，他并不急着到冲突现场，而是伏在附近的树丛中，触地感知。  
  
        自从接受弥托亲手所刺的「水封术」，他体内常驻的查克拉已有显足的累积，当年要五指才能悉数感应方圆十里之内的吹草动，现在只要三指即可办到。要找到柱间的位置并不困难，他已在坂之里最外缘的地方，与另一个同样无法忽略的强大查克拉携有者接触。  
  
        宇智波斑，拥有能跟兄长匹敌的力量，就只有这个人。扉间能够很轻易的就判断，兄长肯定牵制住斑了，虽说坂之里的女眷中有不少孩童，宇智波自然是不能轻忽的，但是斑这样的人物亲自来到，还真是难以想像。  
  
        一般来说，如果要交涉人质，双方必定会先遣使谈判，但是斑不这么做，而是说来便来，可见他们没有要谈的意思，若不是存了必杀之心，就是带回自己的人是势在必得。站在扉间的立场，他们把人领回去当然是省下费心监视、防范渗透的功夫，可是千手领外也不是他们说来便来、说去便去的地方，不透过交换拿到一些实质的利益，就枉费当初收留这些流亡眷属的意义了。  
  
        斑堂堂正正的正面到来，难道不知道会立刻惊动兄长吗？他肯定知道。可见斑只是最醒目的诱饵，真正的侵逼尚在别处。如扉间所想，他立刻搜寻到坂之里后方接近领内的所在，果然宇智波泉奈的气息就在那裡。声东击西倒是是玩得信手拈来，可惜这边也是老对手了，不可能轻易让你们突破结界。想到这裡正要动身，扉间又感知到另一个意外气息，大吃一惊。  
  
        却说泉奈与火核潜入坂之里后方深处，四下踩点，寻找破阵缝隙。  
  
        「不用试了。」泉奈阻止了接住弹回暗器、正在测试结界的火核，「千手柱间的妻子，是当今漩涡一族封印术的第一人。她的结界没那么好破，比那时候又更强了。」  
  
        火核无奈收兵：「既然这样，泉奈大人，您打算怎么破阵？」  
  
        泉奈一面沿着结界行走，一面四下寻看：「我要利用龙脉破阵。」  
  
        火核奇道：「龙脉？」  
  
        「漩涡一族的查克拉和封印术太过难缠，我抓了几个涡潮村的人来问，总算搞懂一件事。」泉奈邪气的笑道：「他们的结界封印固然强大，却不懂利用环境地势的道理。千手领地的山脉，是右水左旋的阳龙之相；来龙低平，入结之处却又突起尖耸，正符合阳来阴受，是阴阳相配的吉地阳山。」  
  
        泉奈遥指千手领中最高峰的紫云山：「那裡是千手一族的圣地紫云山，先代祖穴都点在那裡，难怪他们儘管青蛾不旺，男丁也始终没有断绝。又阳主外气，求于内聚，还能锁住野放的九尾。我听父亲说，曾祖那一代曾攻入这裡，当时留下的地貌纪录，如今所见，倒是分毫不差。」  
  
        火核醒悟：「当年攻入这裡，原来是为了破掉千手的风水。但是千手的风水，又与破阵有什么关联？」  
  
        泉奈解释道：「坂之里在阳龙之阴，座于水口，恰巧是负阴抱阳的格局；本来二气冲和，这裡的能量流转自然和谐通亨。但是漩涡弥托在这裡筑起结界，不仅干扰了龙脉循环，结界还要承受龙脉所冲，要大规模的维持并不容易。我只要找到水口，破坏龙脉行气的根基，趁结界鬆动的片刻，发出一击──只要一处出现破洞，结界便会变薄，哥哥那裡再动手，结界必定能破。」  
  
        火核道：「那个千手柱间，不要再来妨碍就好了。」  
  
        「他想妨碍也没用。」泉奈冷笑中有不可思议的自信，「哥哥已经不是千手柱间所知道的那个人了。哥哥如今拥有最强的写轮眼，千手柱间的木遁，只不过是几根枯枝乾柴。」  
  
        他看准水口之处，毫无动作，只是闭上眼睛。再睁眼的时候，血色自双瞳中心一点日轮，向外展开三道直勾，查克拉汹涌窜腾周身，勐然生成高有数十丈的庞然铠甲「须佐能乎」。泉奈抽出须佐能乎所化的佩刀，往水口根部就是雷霆一击，竟有噼山断嶽之威，那裡的水脉登时破碎，漫无定向的喷发四窜出来，几不復见原本地貌，一时龙脉动盪，果然结界受到冲撞，扭曲震动不能平息。  
  
        火核不是不识此术，仍难掩叹为观止的神情。泉奈不待势老，右眼怒张，瞬间佈满血丝，鲜血沿着眼眶流淌下来，在脸上划过两道骇然血路，神情甚是恐怖，查克拉所化巨大佩刀立时缠绕诡谲黑炎。泉奈情态冷静，却有疯狂之色，清秀温文的面目霎时显得狰狞，他浅浅冷笑：「得手了。」  
  
        威力凶勐的「炎遁．加具土命」黑炎剑当空斩落，结界应势破碎，裡外动盪难平，周围捲起狂乱气流，一时尘沙蔽天。泉奈闭上右眼落下，双目已恢復本来颜色，虽然仍站得笔直，却微微喘气。泉奈嘴角勾起：「火核，进去吧。」话才刚落，烟尘之中便突然鑽出一颗豪火球，袭向两人。  
  
        两人飞身闪开，火核半空腾跃、冲出烟尘的片刻也翻出写轮眼，一瞬间便捕捉到击发豪火球的来路，两枚手裡剑同时甩出。只闻两下闷响，落地的是一块插上手裡剑的木头。  
  
        「我被小看了啊。」泉奈身后散去的尘雾中，现出一个小小的人。只见他形容仍然非常的稚嫩，头髮蜷乱、双眼殷红，一对勾玉快速轮动，目光已然狠狠咬住泉奈的颈后要害，赫然是镜。然而他的脚在踢上泉奈后颈之前，先被没收在火核手中，旋即被重重摔出去。  
  
        镜半空一个伶俐翻身，落下时伏在地上，被火核抓住的地方又辣又痛，不用看也知道恐怕肿了起来，但镜无暇察视，只是凶狠的瞪着眼前二人。  
  
        火核看见镜的写轮眼，口气微露一丝意外：「是我们自己的小鬼。」  
  
        泉奈仍没能张开右眼，望着镜的方向道：「我们都是宇智波，自己人不必动手。你的身手和火遁很好，是谁教的？妈妈是谁？」  
  
        「请你们走开，」镜的情绪极少激动，此刻却怒气翻涌：「请不要打扰我们。」  
  
        「口头上的家教倒是不错，」泉奈淡淡地道：「火核，把孩子抱走了。我们直接去会一会他的母亲。」  
  
        「你们杀死我的爸爸！害我妈妈伤心！还打破保护大家的结界！」镜愤怒大吼，小小的身子有如螳臂挡车，悍然挡住去路：「才不会让你们过去！」  
  
        泉奈却面无表情，彷若无闻，镜的姿态在他眼中，不过是一隻张牙舞爪的幼猫。他迳自向前。镜又急又怒，就要再结手印，火核便欺到他身前：「孩子，你看我的眼睛。」  
  
        镜眼前蓦然闪现一对血瞳，立刻中了幻术。他最后只听见「你已经睡了」，便即失去意识。  
  
        就在火核要抱起孩子时，泉奈倏忽恢復写轮眼。他快如闪电地横刀一拦，在火核腹际只有毫釐之隔，电光石火间挡下正面一记苦无突刺。无可防被的偷袭之后，火核没死，怀中却已落空，这下拦腰抱住镜的不是别人，已换做了扉间。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第九章  宿敌  
  
扉间沉声道：「镜，你不必介入我们的战斗。  
你必需要全力理解，忍者的战斗是怎么回事......  
这或许是，我最后能教你的东西──」  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：原作人设与加具土命
> 
>  
> 
> 千手桃华  
> 这位只有在公式书有「千手幻术第一」但原作全无表现的珍稀千手女性忍者，我毫无概念给她这个官设的意义到底是什麽，于是我会在本作尽量运用她的设定价值。虽然我让她马上被镜打脸了，我有几个理由。  
> 第一，谁想的到五岁不到的孩子会替身术加一点幻术(让大家都以为那块木头是人)，强敌来袭桃华更心繫族裡的维安轻忽了这件事，是她不对，但她的实力不能单以这件事评价。第二，原作中镜的后代止水，他的万写别天神是强大的幻术，在这裡安排镜的幻术天分，是为了呼应原作。第三，侧写出镜其实在和江那里的训练也不是开玩笑的扎实。  
> 反正原作也很爱讲神童卡卡西5岁毕业6岁中忍什麽的，让镜的天份通膨一下美逼也是刚好。
> 
>  
> 
> 宇智波火核  
> 这位比原创还让我苦恼的角色，是因为原作只说他对斑忠心耿耿，但是做为一个人的形象非常苍白，我也很怀疑我有能力可以好好塑造他。这当然是决定要创作这个故事的我责无旁贷的事，我只能尽力而为。  
> 小结一下，斑泉兄弟得要有叫得出名字的手下，所以火核的存在帮了我大忙；从原作扉间数度提及有既成斑意志的宇智波乱党要小心提防，我猜八九不离十就是在指他，但是从扉间时代到四代来看，宇智波几乎没有什麽反乱作为，真有反乱还要到第二次九尾骚乱之后六年的富嶽时代才爆，这可能代表两件事情：  
> 第一，宇智波其实是相当满意木叶的现状的。第二，表示火核此人恐怕相当无能又无智，没能兴风作浪，扉间的制度安排和接着两位政通人和的火影就能消反于无形。因此我写火核的原则就是，他有基本的战斗水平和作战素质，不会犯什麽错误，但也没有表现，四平八稳的泉奈小跟班很适合他。
> 
>  
> 
> 加具土命  
> 原作中，扉间见到佐助鸣人使出合体技风遁加具土命，曾说出「这是我见过威力最强的加具土命」，言下之意是他恐怕早就见识过此招。加具土命是天照黑炎缠绕武器的攻击型态，也就是说在鼬之前，宇智波曾有人也能够使用「天照」。因此本作设定，泉奈就是扉间所见过的那位会使用天照的人。


	9. 第九章 宿敌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扉间沉声道：「镜，你不必介入我们的战斗。你必需要全力理解，忍者的战斗是怎麽回事......这或许是，我最后能教你的东西──」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。  
>  ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局势、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

 

 

  
  
  
  
        泉奈刀身一转，立刻就是向前疾砍，扉间抱着镜躲开，泉奈高声叫道：「撤手！」竟然斩落火核方才要伸去抱孩子的右臂，连着刀身掷了出去。爆炸声中，双双终于拉开距离，原本被泉奈击破四散的结界查克拉，此时又慢慢聚拢起来。  
  
        泉奈眼珠在扉间身上盯了半晌，又转向结界一瞥，话则是对火核说：「伤得怎样？」  
  
        火核取下头巾，口手并用，迅速包扎了大半裸露的右臂被划开的伤口。「皮肉而已。实在惭愧。」  
  
        原来火核即将碰触到镜的同时，扉间竟然在最不可思议的地方现身，以苦无突袭火核腹部，泉奈的写轮眼反应最快，横剑即时挡住苦无尖峰。扉间却还有后着，在火核臂袖神鬼不察地贴上起爆符。他本来意在废了火核一隻手臂，不料泉奈竟没漏看这一手，极其惊险的割下袖子，连着剑身疾甩出去。只要再稍迟个片刻，火核恐怕真的就要被炸断一隻手臂。只是泉奈反应纵然很快，割去袖子的同时，还是划伤了火核的手臂。  
  
        扉间则是手捏剑指，解开了镜的幻术。镜甫醒转过来，见到护着自己的竟然是扉间，又惊又喜，又惴惴心慌：「扉间老师！」  
  
        「不是叫你留下来吗？」扉间却厉声责备：「不能遵守命令的人，没有资格做忍者！」  
  
        镜一向乖巧，从来没有被扉间骂过；他也不是轻易掉眼泪的孩子，此刻情绪翻涌，勉强憋着泪说对不起。  
  
        扉间也知道他是害怕母亲不测，自己更是担心他的安危才会疾言厉色。眼看结界重新筑起，要把镜扔进去已是不可能了，眼前还有两个强敌，儘管伤了一个，仍是实力强劲的宇智波高手。扉间将镜护在身后，心中非常反感对方一声不吭直接动手的蛮横作法，却也十分沉得住气：「宇智波泉奈，你的眼睛怎麽了？似乎没办法看得很清楚啊，这不是连部下的手都差点伤了吗。」  
  
        泉奈冷笑一声，「现在是关心我眼睛的时候吗？结界恢復的速度跟上次比起来慢得多啊，尊嫂的身体没问题吧？」  
  
        衅意十足的双方叫阵喊完，两人都暗暗思量。  
  
        扉间心想，交手这麽多次，从没见过刚才断嶽碎河的威力，还有破阵的黑色火炎。那是什麽术？泉奈使用瞳术的方式也与以往不同，难道是写轮眼又进化了吗？斑的实力又会到什麽地步？宇智波内乱发生了什麽事，与泉奈写轮眼的变化是否有关？可庆的是，那似乎不是能够持续输出的忍术，甚至会造成负担的样子，泉奈的目力一向犀利，却竟然要火核告诉他镜也拥有写轮眼。视力退化是暂时的，还是不可逆的呢？嫂子终究是出手了，被他注意到结界修復疲弱，如果他想再强行突破，嫂子催阵只怕会太过损耗；为了嫂子，不能再让他们碰到结界。  
  
        泉奈则是心道：那时候没能在那裡了结他，实在是失策，这次又是触身即炸的符纸，又是没见过的瞬身身法，千手扉间这个王八蛋，下次还会发明什麽阴险的步数？在那个时机出手绝对不是巧合，他必定是早就隐藏气息伏在附近──利用这样小的孩子、甚至是我们宇智波的小孩，转移我们的战斗注意，简直卑劣至极。这个小孩看起来与他亲近，竟然还称他「老师」？一定是被他们千手的花言巧语给骗了！设置这样的结界，想当然尔是为了软禁监视他们，竟然说是保护！  
  
        结界越坚固，泉奈就越认为千手圈禁宇智波族人不怀好意。「火核，抓住那个孩子，」泉奈马步微蹲，紧盯扉间，已成备战态势：「他既然住在这裡，肯定知道进出的开阵结印。既然人带不走，让他带我们进去就可以了。」  
  
        扉间闻言心中一凛，立刻知道泉奈言下之意，是要用写轮眼瞳术操纵镜打开结界，低喝道：「镜，别看他眼睛！」镜知道自己远差这些大人太多，马上闭眼，扉间快速结印，沛然的「水遁．水冲波」霎时在脚下淹出冲天水柱，环环包复住两人，泉奈、火核两人身形迅如闪电，翻腾闪躲冲来水柱之时，脚下蓄满查克拉，也丝毫没有受到阻碍。泉奈以「火遁．豪龙火之术」咬断水柱，蒸气溢洒，众人所站之处散成一地水池，扉间和镜原本所在的位置，更是早已没有半个人影。  
  
        「上一次他吃了我幻术的大亏，这回对我们两个，看样子更谨慎小心，不会正面打。」泉奈分析扉间的战术，「小心点，火核。千手扉间是千手一族裡瞬身能力最强的忍者，就是我们宇智波裡面，也没几个快得过他......」  
  
        泉奈正寻思，扉间的瞬身之技固然厉害，但何以能在欺近火核的时候，不被自己察觉？他心中一动，忽然生起一个匪夷所思的想法，还没能对火核示警，火核脚底水面下，就被潜在那裡的扉间伸手抓住。  
  
        泉奈苦无疾甩入水，火核同时抽刀斩落，只见扉间一隻断臂喷出水面，落下时化作清水，连带火核，融得不知所踪。  
  
        伙伴离奇消失，泉奈四处感觉不到火核气息，毫无慌乱之色，不惊反笑，心想：呵，要想出这麽邪门的忍术，也只有千手扉间做得出来了。  
  
        不靠物理方式移动的瞬间变位，正是扉间尚不为外人所知、首度运用于实战的得意忍术──「飞雷神」。他此时带着镜在隐密的林间高处，不发一点声响地小心掩盖查克拉。早在来到这裡的时候，扉间就悄悄地在四周佈下飞雷神术式。刚才为了救镜，已经施展过一次，接着为了传送走火核，又被迫在强敌面前使用第二次，想必已经被泉奈识破，这是一种时空忍术了。  
  
        他把火核送到远在领外数十公里的某个地方。不敢转移泉奈，是因为儘管他并非感知忍者，写轮眼的反应却最敏锐，如果传送泉奈的过程失手，自己终归还是要带着镜，硬着头皮一打二，不如送走实力略逊一筹、较易得手的火核。  
  
        他是将火核丢包出去了，但是本来要跟着一起转移的水分身被太早识破，没能如自己原先计画的，将火核牵制在十里之外；而且扉间连续施展飞雷神，更把火核送到距离过远的地方，又放出大范围的水冲波，查克拉消耗极剧，然后刚刚又毁了一个没完全发挥功能的水分身，等于白白浪费了查克拉。扉间本来就不以查克拉量见长，现在的状态要对上泉奈，还是凶险万分。  
  
        泉奈嘴角勾起，自信、邪气又残酷，「火核不在，我也能放开手──」他瞬间提起全身气劲，查克拉盈满袍袖，鼓盪不止。「你不出来，我就来找你。」  
  
        扉间凝神戒备，镜的写轮眼看见泉奈袖袍下的玄机，急急的道：「扉间老师，他的两隻手臂都有术式！」  
  
        泉奈长伸两臂，勐然交叠一按，暴喝一声：「雷光剑化！」自他中心一点，霎时向所有可能藏身的地方连续通灵手裡剑，简直无止无尽、不死不休。忍具通灵术的查克拉损耗极少，暴发力、意外性、杀伤力和规模都可以极大化，缺点是容易误伤同伴，因此极少见于实战。然而此时是一对一的局面，泉奈再无顾忌，不择手段也要逼扉间现身。  
  
        此招射程极广，不会放过任何死角，确实专克扉间的飞雷神，他不管跳跃到哪裡都躲不过。扉间只能抱着镜现身射程之外，那是最安全的地方，也是最危险的地方──也就宇智波泉奈的面前。  
  
        泉奈笑道：「果然是时空忍术。瞬身术是不可能瞬发出这种身体移动能力的，肯定是空间跳跃。虽然很卑鄙，但我不得不赞叹你，千手扉间。」  
  
        扉间冷冷地道：「你明明知道这个孩子跟在我身边，还使用那种可能会误伤他的攻击。你们到底是来找回族人，还是来赶尽杀绝？」  
  
        泉奈认定千手要洗脑拐骗宇智波的孩童，看重血继限界的能力，断不会轻易放弃孩子，本来就是要逼扉间带着孩子现身。他不屑解释，只向镜放柔了声道：「孩子，你叫做镜，是吗？你看，我们有一样的眼睛，不会害你的。」说罢双目张开殷红写轮眼，却让镜感到十足的压迫感。  
  
        镜闭紧眼睛用力摇头，「你们要骗我打开结界。我不要！」他又对扉间道：「扉间老师，你快去找柱间大人来帮忙。他好像不会杀我，我只要闭着眼睛，他也进不去。」  
  
        「真是聪明的孩子，跟哥哥小时候好像。」泉奈踏着水面缓缓过来，脸上带着微笑，「不过，扉间老师恐怕想动也动不了囉。」  
  
        镜大骇，他不敢张开眼睛让泉奈有下幻术的机会，连忙拉扯扉间，却果然一点也不能让他移动分毫。  
  
        镜不知道，扉间此刻所中的，正是宇智波写轮眼瞳力独有的「魔幻．枷杭之术」，在泉奈的幻术下，四肢躯干被硕大桩钉刺穿定住，动弹不得。  
  
        虽然只是幻术，中术者却会有实体感受，常人早就痛呼出来了，扉间却眉头皱也不皱一下：「镜，不要慌张。忍者的战斗本来就有各种状况，直到死亡以前，都不能放弃，要持续冷静分析敌人的忍术，找出战胜的方法。」他接着对泉奈道：「我应该有躲开你的视线，为什麽还是被你的幻术捕捉到？」  
  
        泉奈仍然一面走近，一面道：「当你一现身，就马上中了我的幻术──你以为你已经避开我的视线，其实我只不过是稍微利用空气中的温度差异，产生光线折射、影像位移的道理，让你不知不觉地将目光落在我的写轮眼视线中。这可是我和雾隐的鬼灯幻月战斗后的心得呢。虽然使得没他到家，但要对付你绰绰有馀了。」  
  
        泉奈语毕，人也已在扉间面前站定，镜不管不顾，挡在面前护住扉间。他紧闭眼睛，看不到泉奈慢条斯理地抽出腰后短刀，也因为心慌意乱，不能确定泉奈的位置，双手发抖，努力想要结出「火遁豪火球」来保护老师。  
  
        扉间沉声道：「镜，你不必介入我们的战斗。虽然不能张开眼睛，但你必需要全力理解，忍者的战斗是怎麽回事......这或许是，我最后能教你的东西──」  
  
        镜只感到后脑及至整个背部，泼溅一身冰凉的液体，他的身心顿时恍若堕入冰窖。泉奈隔着他刀起刀落，斩下扉间人头。「草包老师就不必再说话了。」泉奈令人毛骨悚然的温柔嗓音，在镜耳边响起：「来吧。跟我回到南贺川西岸，我们会重新教育你──」  
  
        人头才刚滚落，两团水波便冲出水面，分别包住泉奈和镜。只见本应人头落地的扉间，赫然又完整无损地出现在泉奈身后。他身上除了几道手裡剑划出的鲜红伤口，两手同时分别张开水牢，牢牢困住泉奈。  
  
        泉奈大惊之下，只来得及闪过一个念头：「保护孩子的是分身，本体竟然留在手裡剑的射程内！？──」下一秒他就被困在水牢之中，动弹不得。  
  
        「镜，记清楚了，攻击敌人最好的时机，永远都是──」扉间脸上只有深沉的杀意：「对方以为胜利的时候。」  
  
        他结印立变，大喝「水遁．水牢术」，泉奈所在的水牢立刻蓄满河水，水牢中的水被扉间支配，狠狠压制住泉奈，令他不仅四肢不能行动，还不能呼吸，更没有要让他有一丝生机。  
  
        历史总是惊人地相似，此刻情景宛如重演当初，几乎在扉间手中溺毙的窘境，泉奈痛苦的张口，气泡不断从口鼻挤出。  
  
        他们敌对多年，每次交手都从无例外地要互相置对方于死地。在泉奈眼中，扉间虽然弱，却是成长性极有威胁的对手；对扉间来说，泉奈则是不可能放水的强敌──两个人之间的斗争，只有生死才是结果，从来都不比他们兄长的战斗来得不凶险。  
  
        泉奈在水牢之中挣脱不得，勐然双眼一睁，日轮三直勾写轮眼召出须佐能乎初始型态，半身肋骨和手臂应势而现，挣破水牢，解除了泉奈几乎溺毙的窘境。泉奈却不给甫脱困境的自己喘息之机，单臂闪电化出刀身，立刻砍向身后的扉间。  
  
        水花疯狂喷溅，扉间的水阵壁扛住了这一招，却挡不过下一击。泉奈右眼闭上，左眼爬满血丝，鲜血滑出眼眶时怒瞪扉间所在的水壁，沉喝一声「天照！」，黑色火炎霎时有如吞噬水壁一样，将所有防护拆吃入腹。  
  
        扉间已经是第二度见到威力如此可怖的招式，竟然连水都可以燃烧殆尽，心下骇然，但他也早已做好准备，今日必定要彻底摸清泉奈的所有能为，不等水壁被破，他快速完成结印，「水遁．水龙弹！」鑽出地面的一道庞然水柱旋化作龙形，张牙舞爪扫开黑炎，汹汹冲向泉奈，连带须佐能乎一起大口吞没。  
  
        泉奈才卸去须佐能呼，扉间便瞬身欺到，苦无当颈划去。泉奈左眼使用过度、正休息紧闭，只剩右眼视力，写轮眼状态却仍未解除，而能够清楚看见扉间攻势。他侧身闪过颈部要害，又以刀背格开一击不中、反手噼来的苦无，顺势矮身膝击扉间胁下破绽，右手闪电一翻，刀柄重重搥落扉间锁骨。  
  
        见到泉奈无法召出型态完整的须佐能乎后，扉间便知道他的瞳力已然疲弱，再放出黑炎更是勉强，因此一挡下这一波凶悍攻击，就以瞬身体术全力战斗。扉间体术并不是庸手，但是瞬身术只有在中近距离的战斗中有速度优势，近战肉搏中并无用武之地；而泉奈素有「几乎不会露出破绽」的美名，更是写轮眼忍者当中仅次于斑的佼佼者，力气虽比不过扉间，反应终究是比扉间快上半筹。  
  
        泉奈这一槌，必定会击碎左锁骨，不但马上半边身子就要废掉，拖着伤臂更不可能再战斗，未来痊癒情况不仅很难说，还可能有后遗症，无论如何都必须想办法闪过。扉间顿时散去脚下查克拉，整个人垂直遁入水中，泉奈一击落空，为防扉间在水中忽施偷袭，马上腾身后跃闪开。  
  
        扉间跃出水面重新对峙。两人都紧握兵器，没有要结印的意思。只有他们自己知道：扉间留有瞬身的馀力已经不多，泉奈发动右眼的写轮眼的瞳力也早已来到极限；彼此的查克拉都已耗竭，只剩体术来分胜负  
  
        两人都心中有数，接下来是最后一次全力讨灭对方的机会。写轮眼殷红光芒即将黯淡下去的前一刻，泉奈飞弹出去，扉间原本所立之处，亦徒留涟漪。  
  
        短刀与苦无相击，迸射数声尖鸣。泉奈人迅刀更利，扉间脚快拳更急。这一下拆了他的势，他便又破了人家下盘，拳脚相交打得风声雷动，每挥去一手都是杀招，每晃过一眼都是沸腾杀机。  
  
        就在扉间的苦无要刺入泉奈腹部、泉奈的短刀要砍下扉间颈侧之时，两人双双停住。抓着苦无的手指节绷得紧白，斩落的短刀连同抓着的那隻手臂剧烈颤抖，苦无怎麽也刺不进去，就跟搁在颈边的刀锋一样，怎麽样也抹不开颈上血肉。  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
第十章  弃子（完）  
  
「我的兄长，梦想盖一个千手和宇智波，都能和平相处的村子。  
为了不要再战争，为了能够安全的生活......  
一起来协助我们吧。  
你是个宇智波，也许你能够找到答案的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：扉泉宿敵雜談
> 
>  
> 
> 扉间那句对镜最初的教诲「在敌人以为胜利的时机出手」，最后成为见证原作的泉奈英雄末路的判词。
> 
> 原作的扉间泉奈是宛如柱间和斑一样的不分轩轾的对手，但是我认为他们四人两组就不是真正意义上的不分轩轾。斑自己都说他打不过柱间了，我就不再赘述。
> 
> 我认为泉奈在综合实力上略胜扉间一筹，光是血轮眼能够捕捉的战速就佔了莫大便宜，本作因此刻意安排扉间开发「飞雷神」和提升「瞬身术」的能力来抗衡写轮眼，尤其千手特产先天优势的身体能力，扉间就算强不过他哥，总比普通人有本钱来练好瞬发力，这是很可行的。第二回合交手，双方已经有这样相近的均势，因此在这段宇智波不知道发生了什麽事情的期间，泉奈开了万写，有了防御与攻击都增幅提升的「须佐能乎」，得以破了他本不可能破的扉间水遁水牢术。
> 
> 我始终觉得，怎麽看扉泉对战的画风是这样：泉奈就是被派了一手好牌，可牌派得好，也得看你怎麽打。泉奈要硬辗扉间只怕不是没胜算，所以扉间怎麽可能跟他正面打？别说对泉奈了，原作走到哪裡全忍界都给他搏了一个卑劣之名，二土二水骂过，斑也骂过，我说扉间能创出那些个光怪陆离的忍术，他的战术还不刁鑽奇诡？
> 
> 扉间和泉奈毫无疑问是伯仲之间，但终究是泉奈靠着血继限界和不留馀地的狠劲佔了那麽一点便宜，泉奈对上扉间，是这人怎麽就不肯认输给我打死的憋屈，扉间是就算只剩最后一口气，也想着怎麽把这一口气变成杀着。
> 
> 站在现实的立场来看，扉泉水火不容的程度比他们的哥哥还要惨烈，或许在斑的眼中泉奈是如此可爱，为自己豁命得尽心尽力又是如何令他疼惜，但我相信，在任何一个正常人眼中，泉奈恐怕是非常可怕的人。


	10. 第十章  弃子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我的兄长，梦想盖一个千手和宇智波，都能和平相处的村子。为了不要再战争，为了能够安全的生活......一起来协助我们吧。你是个宇智波，也许你能够找到答案的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。  
> ※上述所指原作角色水户门炎的姓氏为"水户门"，基于故事时代背景需要而挪用日本武士家姓"水户"，两者在本作中的差异，将用以说明木叶创立前的火之国政治局势、并且与原作角色漩涡"弥托"做区别。

  
  
  
  
  
  
        苦无停在泉奈腹部，怎麽样都无法刺进去；短刀搁在扉间颈畔，无论如何都撕不开那裡的咽喉。  
  
        扉间错愕过后，是冷汗直流，心想泉奈分明已经恢復原本的瞳色，怎麽可能再发动定身幻术？泉奈则是内心惊疑不定，眼下所中的分明是束缚效果极其高强的高段位金缚幻术，别说扉间不是幻术忍者，他怎麽可能还有这种程度的查克拉量可以使用？  
  
        扉间和泉奈分别被两个人拦腰托住，下一秒便双双落在身后数尺之处，远远的拉开距离。镜则被数个赶到的千手族人护在身后。  
  
        即时来到扉间身旁的是柱间。他说了句关心的话，但扉间没听清楚，只能乾哑的叫了声兄长，下一句就累到怎麽样都说不出来了。他勉力抬眼望前，泉奈虽然脸上满是血痕，看起来比自己恐怖惨烈不少，但绝对没有自己狼狈力竭，他身边的斑却露出一副若不是柱间在场，立刻就要击毙自己的森寒神情。  
  
        泉奈三番两次的几乎置扉间于死地，即使是柱间也发怒了。领木番的警哨很是迅速，一传回斑来到领外，柱间便动身迎敌。没见到泉奈已让柱间升起警意，斑一开口就要人质，柱间说如果他们想走，我们没有留的理由。可宇智波发生了什麽事？为什麽你们要同族相残？  
  
        斑说与你无关，柱间即道，那我只好多管閒事，在你坦白来意前，我不会让你靠近他们。两人一言不合打起来，柱间察觉斑有所保留，正不明他是何意，坂之里结界突然大破，柱间恍然大悟是调虎离山，心想无怪以扉间的神速竟然迟迟没有会合，肯定是先和敌人对上了，即刻以「木遁．树界降临」逼退斑，绝尘奔去结界破裂那处，斑噼碎阻碍，随即追上。  
  
        二人追追打打，来到这裡恰巧撞见扉间和泉奈生死一瞬，同时出手拉开。柱间察觉扉间情状怪异，查克拉涌进他体内要恢復他的元气，却仍全身僵硬，有如被重缚锁住。他心中一动，朗声道：「斑，既然我们两个已经到了，解除扉间的幻术吧。」  
  
        斑淡淡地道：「这不是我的幻术。」  
  
        「哥哥......这个幻术......好强大......」泉奈一向勇勐，敌前从不示弱，此刻却不禁流露惊骇之情：「还有『万花筒写轮眼』！──」  
  
        柱间与扉间同时凝神。柱间固然不明此话何意，扉间却心念电转，心中做成推论：泉奈的眼纹跟之前不同，难道那个「万花筒写轮眼」就是进化的写轮眼型态吗？若是如此强大的瞳力，应该会是宇智波的强力臂助，为什麽他会如此害怕？──  
  
        忽见结界表面一阵晃动，一条纤细人影缓缓步出。那人髮黑如墨，肤白胜雪，脸上没有半分喜怒之色，便是宛如冰山一样的美人。她走到两对兄弟中间，淡淡地道：「没错，这是我的幻术──『大殿部金缚』。」说罢双眼中的鲜红七芒星瞬间消失，恢復原先的漆黑双瞳来。扉间和泉奈所中幻术立刻解开，扉间全身气力一空，几乎要摔落水中，被柱间单臂环腰撑起。泉奈脚下一软，斑立刻托住他肩膀扶住。  
  
        「『大殿部金缚』是能够束缚一切动作的究极金缚定身术，不管你们来了多少人，有多强大的攻击忍术，在我的视界内，都不过是一张图画。」那人正是坂之里的领袖和江。她口气淡漠，几近冰冷：「这裡和裡面都还有孩子，可以不要动手，好好说话了吗？」  
  
        镜此时叫了声妈妈，神情甚是担心，和江却没搭理他。斑的脸容有一瞬和缓下来，泉奈则是十分震惊，看了看和江，又看了看斑。「你为什麽不领众人出来？」斑平静地道：「这裡是千手的领外之地。你们是宇智波，不能留在这裡。」  
  
        和江周身的查克拉寒气逼人：「这裡是千手的领外之地，我们是宇智波，但留不留在这裡，不是你说了算。」  
  
        泉奈怒道：「哥哥已经是宇智波众望所归的族长。你要违抗族长的命令吗？还是你竟然背叛宇智波，投靠了千手？」  
  
        柱间和扉间都心中一凛，心想宇智波田岛果然死了。他们都知道这意味着什麽样的局面：接下来的千手和宇智波之争，将正式迈入柱间和斑的时代。扉间对此十分担忧，而他也毫不意外的发现，柱间竟然对此报以狂喜；只有扉间感受得到，柱间的查克拉随着爆炸一样的喜悦，在体内震盪不息。  
  
        「绮月死了。我的父亲，还有我的妹妹治理，又怎麽样呢？」和江说出的话几乎能够冻结空气，「你们的回答，会决定我的答案。」  
  
        一阵难受的沉默在三人之间迴旋不去，泉奈悲痛的偏过头去。斑终于缓缓开口：「你父亲，杀死我们的母亲，所以我们杀死他；治理，为了救泉奈牺牲了。」如此惊心动魄的同胞相残，斑说来却轻描淡写得令人不寒而慄：「你也明白这是正确的吧，我们和治理，都必须这麽做。」  
  
        扉间没有柱间能包容一切的神经，也知道这麽丧心病狂的发言，顶多只能让柱间困惑又关心的皱一皱眉头。他从不否认斑的强大恐怕仅次于柱间，但他畏惧的从来不是宇智波的力量，而是不正常的情感和判断逻辑。宇智波有两大家系，一是田岛，一是因岛，两家一直轮流推派族长领导一族，并且互相通婚。田岛娶了因岛家的女儿淑，淑之兄名漪渡，则是和江、治理的父亲，也是斑与泉奈的舅父，斑与和江、泉奈与治理，亦早有婚约。  
  
        宇智波生变众说纷纭，有人说是田岛有心私传族长之位给斑，引起因岛家的不满，发动叛变；也有人说和江、治理姊妹貌美如花，族兄绮月又更是痴恋和江，因忌妒斑横刀夺爱，策划袭击斑和泉奈的婚礼，导致内战。不管缘由是哪一个、或者都不是，将近三年的时光中宇智波两大家系势微，老一辈者几乎凋零，更传闻斑泉兄弟清理门户，辣手屠杀反叛者及其家人，就连婴孩也不放过，因此才导致女眷的出逃。  
  
        扉间心想，和江既是与斑为敌的因岛家系，如今斑又亲口说出这话，想来她正是被屠杀迫害的一方，即便曾有婚约，但前有杀父之仇，后有弑夫之恨，只怕其妹为泉奈而死的事也不单纯，肯定不可能从了斑的。  
  
        和江却无声长叹，良久都说不出话来。「你说得没错。不管是我父亲还是治理，这样都是最好的。」扉间完全不能明白什麽样的逻辑会得出这种结论，和江又凛然道：「我没有做出任何背叛宇智波的事，也没有投靠千手。你所见到的结界屏障，不是我们去求来的庇护，而是千手的族长多管閒事。」  
  
        虽说这是事实，柱间却朗声接话：「没有错，斑，和江夫人行事相当慎重，隐居在这裡的日子并不跟我们往来，你应该相信她。」  
  
        扉间儘管很虚弱还是立时翻出了无限白眼，「兄长你不说话没人当你哑吧。」  
  
        柱间没有半点开玩笑的意思，「我既然希望所有人都能互相理解，就不能眼睁睁的让我们增加同族之人的误会。促进人与人之间的信赖有助于和谐，这跟立场无关的。」  
  
        在场所有的人都沉默。斑淡淡地道：「果真是多管閒事。」  
  
        泉奈敌意炽烈，「哥哥，千手柱间在你面前还想挖我们牆角，好阴险的心思。」  
  
        千手众人都知道自家族长的脾气，有实力就是任性，他们只盼族长之弟能多替他们讲几句。可惜扉间连吐嘈的力气也没有了。至于柱间听见自己被说多管閒事和阴险如何消沉，就略过不提。  
  
        和江无视了这段插曲：「斑，你是族长，我们本该听你的命令。但是你要知道，我们当中有许多人在出逃的时候，已经没有能够回去的家，也没有能迎接自己的家人了。带走想走的人，不想走的人，请你放过吧。」  
  
        此话一出，包括扉间在内，众人都非常意外。泉奈无法理解和江为何这麽说，着急地道：「我们本来就是家人，是你父亲和绮月被人诱骗。你是个宇智波就该明白，我们是不能脱离家族生存的。」  
  
        「你们知道这裡有多少个孩子的父亲，是你们亲手杀死的吗？」和江没有情绪，只是不带温度的质问：「我们不能脱离家族身存，但也没办法和仇人同处在一个屋簷下。这就是为什麽你们终究没有放过孩子，我们又为什麽会来到这裡。」  
  
        「你说出这种话，还算是宇智波的忍者吗？」泉奈怒道：「只要镜留着宇智波的血，他就不只是你的小孩，而是宇智波的！」  
  
        「然而宇智波却会杀死像他这样的孩子，只因为他的父母做错事，」和江凶勐的昂然道：「宇智波已经不是能够让孩子生存下去的地方了！」  
  
        「泉奈，别再说了。」斑将团扇和武器交给他，目光寒冽：「我来跟她谈。」  
  
        泉奈叫了声哥哥，意思还有些违拗，看见斑的眼神，本来要追上的步伐一滞，不敢再跟上了。  
  
        扉间在柱间身旁悄声说了一句兄长，柱间立刻明白他要干嘛。「不需要感知，」柱间笃定否决，「只是和从前的女人说话而已。」  
  
        斑与和江走到无人能听见的地方，两人相对而立。他目光扫镜一眼，淡淡地道：「……孩子比我想的还要大啊。」  
  
        和江口吻也十分冷淡：「你要杀我吗？」  
  
        「婚姻本来就只是一种联盟，我不是会在乎过去的无聊男人……要包容你和你的孩子，这点胸襟我还是有的。」斑不改高傲，似乎就连追究未婚妻婚前是否贞洁，都不屑在乎。「除非你变得跟绮月一样愚昧，那我不动手就说不过去了。」  
  
        和江冷冷讥刺：「你们男人想的都一样，和哪个女人结婚都不重要，重要的是能够换到的联盟关係；我们女人也是这样，和哪个男人生孩子都无所谓，重要的只有孩子而已。」  
  
        斑看起来一样冷漠且面无表情，完全没有被激怒的半点迹象。反倒是和江彷彿被这样的反应所刺痛，苦笑中充满受伤：「我曾经以为，我是整个宇智波最幸运的女人，直到我发现，我竟然输给一个……我根本从一开始，就不可能赢的人。」她话说到最后，已是无限凄然。「斑，披露宴上送你们离开，是我对你最后的情意。哪怕只有一瞬间，你明白过吗？」  
  
        「你的行动足以证明，你并没有跟你父亲和绮月一样蠢。」斑的话中没有丝毫温度，就如在陈述一个理所当然的事实：「这决定了你现在仍有资格，和宇智波一族一起生存下去──这也是我来迎接你的理由。」  
  
        斑伸出手，手指延伸的尽头之处，直指和江。「跟我回到南贺川西岸吧，和江。我们都变了，但想要保护重要家人的心情，一直都没有变。这也是治里的心愿。」  
  
        和江默然许久。再开口的时候，像是瞬间老了十几岁。「是吗。」和江哀莫大于心死，空洞地望向斑：「既然治里已经为了泉奈死了。我就不能留在这裡，为你而死吗？」  
  
        斑看着和江，久久没有回答。最后终于缓缓地放下手来。  
  
        两人走回来时神色漠然，扉间无法从他们的表情读出谈判是好是坏，转念又想，不管是留或不留，只要两族仍未和平，就不是好结果。  
  
        和江迳自入了结界。斑则走向泉奈，两人低声交谈，泉奈表情变化丰富，先是错愕，争执了一下，最后也不得不接受了。见这情况，扉间也终于养回些力气，不必依靠柱间搀扶，能好好说上话来：「兄长，你打算怎麽样？他们要走就罢了，如果他们要留，你要继续保护吗？如果斑要人，你要跟他打吗？」扉间心中一直都有定见，但是作主的是兄长，他只能提供客观和现实的考量：「这是宇智波的家务事，我们本来就没有立场插手。这段时间保全他们流离失所的族人，我们已经做很多了。」  
  
        柱间反问道：「没有立场插手吗？......扉间，你对镜和水仙这些孩子一视同仁的教导，难道也是先有立场，才这麽做的吗？」扉间哑口无言，回头看镜，镜也正悽悽惶惶的看着他，那副模样，让扉间想到还追寻着母亲羽翼的幼雏，无辜可怜。  
  
        柱间充满同情的一番话，扉间也不禁动摇。「当初没有驱离他们，是因为他们是一群担惊受怕、无家可归的人；帮助这样的人找到安全的栖身之所，只要是人都可以做，不需要什麽立场吧。」  
  
        斑的视线投来，泉奈一起跟上。这是双方领导人要交涉的态势，柱间也稳步上前，扉间自然也不能落下。「我们已经有结论了。」斑的口吻没有谈判的空间，「没有开眼的孩子，我们要全部带走。其他的人要留不留，自己决断。」  
  
        扉间和柱间都是一愣。开眼意味着一族的即战力和资产，一般都会认为应该要反过来，带走已经开眼的族人才对。扉间马上就推测话必定还没说完，果然斑便沉声续道：「开眼的族人要跟我们走自然没问题。要留下来，那就是背叛一族。他们在坂之里继续隐居也好，投靠你们千手也好；他们能够自保最好，或你们要多事保护──总而言之，宇智波的叛徒，我们不会放过任何一个。」  
  
        扉间恍然大悟，不由得佩服斑确实是心思缜密之人。只要求带走未开眼的族人，看似是相当温和退让的选项，也是展现族长的承担，实则母亲怎有可能捨得自己和孩子分开？回返族中意味着孩子将仍不免于为一族奉献，然而没有开眼的宇智波孩童，也等于暴露于危险之中，回到族中照顾训练，是最有力量的保障。更何况，开眼的族人不回归就是终身追杀，永无宁日，就算母亲们再不愿，她们也会替孩子做最好的打算。这样一来势必能带走几乎全部的女眷。  
  
        柱间也想通了斑的这层用意。「斑，你还想要打仗吗？」他虽不能认同这是最好的办法，但仍心平气和：「他们伤痕累累的来到这边，现在过得很平静。他们不可能再成为战士，只要我们都不这样要求。」  
  
        「写轮眼是宇智波的武器，写轮眼的祕密也是毁灭我们的方法。我们的敌人不是只有千手。」斑的强硬中，有柱间才能察觉的无可奈何，「只有战斗，才能让我们生存下去。」  
  
        扉间觉得斑简直不可理喻，柱间却似乎不这麽认为。「和平协议现在就可以签，」柱间突然发出石破天惊之语：「如今我们两个都是族长，我们都比以前更有权力来促成两族的和平了。这样的话，不管他们是选择回去，还是留在这裡，我们都可以理所当然的保护照顾他们，你们也不需要担心他们背叛族人出卖情报──」  
  
        这毫无预警的发言还没炸出扉间的吐嘈，就先炸出泉奈的来：「别说傻话了！千手保护宇智波的人，还会安什麽好心！？你们千手是最有理由利用纯洁的宇智波孩童的人！」泉奈愤忾的横臂一指，「看看那个叫做镜的孩子，已经不懂得认祖归宗了！」  
  
        扉间一股火气直冲上来。站在他自己的立场，他是应该希望斑把族人能带走就带走的，省得在这裡纠缠不清；更何况受了千手恩惠的这些人，难说以后不会是策反宇智波、彻底击溃他们的内应。但是扉间心知肚明，他已经升起千不该万不该有的私心。  
  
        他想把镜留在身边，就算只有镜也好。这个孩子跟一般的宇智波不一样，可能跟他太小就没有跟这些偏激又好战的族人相处在一起，也可能就是他的天性使然，扉间不愿意让这个孩子，跟着斑或泉奈这样的人，变成跟他们一样的大人。  
  
        扉间并没有教导镜学习仇恨。柱间对镜自由来去千手领内的事情也是态度放任，并不存心利用一个不过六七岁的孩子。对于泉奈根深柢固的憎恨和不信任，任何辩解都没有用，于是千手兄弟只是沉默。  
  
        镜不是胆小的孩子，泉奈也不是在骂他，但听见泉奈的话，仍不免脸色发白，下意识的往后退了一步。  
  
        斑朗声向镜道：「孩子，你听清楚了吗？你也是拥有写轮眼的宇智波了。」斑的口吻毫无对待一个幼孩的慈爱之意，「你要是不跟我们回来，你的写轮眼就会变成伤害族人的武器，以后见到，我们只能杀死你。跟我们走还是留下来，你想明白了吗？」  
  
        柱间终于看不下去，「就算他已经开眼，但还是个小孩子。逼他做这种决定，太严厉了──」  
  
        「我不想伤害人，我要变得很厉害，比你们都厉害，保护妈妈和扉间老师，」镜大声回话，淹没他鲜红写轮眼的泪水没有滚出来，颤抖的声音却出卖了他真正的情感：「扉间老师对我很温柔，柱间大人和弥托夫人也是。我不用伤害别人，也不用害怕。我要留在这裡！」  
  
        镜的话和思想惊人的早熟，闻者都出乎意料，其中的心意，更是令扉间又是吃惊，又是温暖。  
  
        泉奈神情一冷：「是吗，真是遗憾。」口气森冷，已存杀机。  
  
        斑反倒没有泉奈的扼腕，只是淡淡地说了句「不愧是宇智波的孩子，很好的觉悟」，就不再置喙。和江进到结界内通传斑的意思后，整个坂之里几乎迁出泰半流亡族人，只留下少数在内战中家人凋零、只有自己孑然一身的妇女。他们或为憎恨斑的开眼派遗眷，或是对无尽的斗争感到心灰意冷，只想在这裡平静度过一生。  
  
        斑的手下带着族人撤离时，泉奈见到和江，仍想再劝，斑却制止了他。和江抱着一个包袱走向镜，镜关心母亲，连声问妈妈你还好吗，和江没有回应，只是蹲下来拨拨他的头髮，摸摸他的脸颊，又理理他的衣服，才给他揹上包袱。  
  
        「裡面是你的衣服。我放了冬衣，还有几件是大一些能穿的。别想着依靠别人，好好学习，独当一面照顾自己。」和江的话相当不寻常：「别人对你有恩惠，你要涌泉相报；你不能存害人的心，但别人若是要害你，你也不可以不知道，自己要小心避开。明白吗？」  
  
        镜困惑地乖巧应诺，又唤着妈妈，想去拉母亲的手，和江却抽身退开。「坂之里的人是隐居的人，跟宇智波和千手再也没有关係，也不会再帮哪一边战斗，」和江变得严厉，「你既然要变得更强，就不能再是坂之里的人，不能再回来了。」  
  
        和江的割捨抛弃突如其来，镜毫无心理准备，吓傻了，然后脸皱出泪来。「是你自己选的，不准哭！」和江却厉声大骂，镜又吓得逼回眼泪：「我们宇智波从不三心二意。你是个宇智波，决定要去千手那裡，就别想给自己留后路，不要想着依赖别人。刚才说过的，马上就忘了吗！」  
  
        她这话说得人人都听得见，斑依然面无表情，泉奈神情更阴沉。扉间恍然，原来和江早就清楚镜在领内往返，却不点破；镜天资优秀，若是被带回族裡，只怕早早就要被迫成为忍者杀敌战斗，生死听天由命。然而若是镜不回归，斑泉兄弟必不可能放过镜，所以和江弃子，实则是慈母柔肠，虽不能明说，却是将孩子託付给千手。  
  
        镜想哭却不能哭，眼睁睁望着母亲转身离去，闷声抽泣，全身无助颤抖。扉间很不忍心，看了兄长一眼，柱间也跟他是一样的心思，朗声道：「和江夫人，镜就由我们千手一族养育了。他不会挨饿受冻，我们会像待千手的孩子对待他，将他栽培成骄傲的宇智波。」  
  
        和江在进入结界前脚步一停，没有回应。她不能回应，也无法回应，片刻的沉默已然是她能传达最多的感谢，只因为宇智波仍与千手为敌，而她已心碎肠断，泪流满面。  
  
        镜愣愣地看母亲穿过结界而去，扉间此时来到他身后，轻拍他单薄乾扁的肩膀，低声道没人看见，镜便转过来抱住扉间，个头才勉强到半身，脸埋在他腰间，用泪水将那裡晕得一塌煳涂，把呜咽都哭在那裡。  
  
        斑见泉奈将人送得差不多，离去前突然说道：「知道湾内的海贼吗？」  
  
        柱间一愣，不知道斑为何突然说起这个。湾内是火之国东北岸、接壤铁之国的广大内海，分布数百个大小岛屿，那裡是陆海交通要道，由北至南，从上贺之地、铁之国到火之国，都长年争夺此处的制海权，自古以来就海贼众多。不久前雷之国的上贺众南侵铁之国，也不无瞄准湾内的企图。只是火之国内战经年，海上出入与佈置，全数南移去防范海外的水之国去了，湾内现在的发展还真是不大清楚。「湾内海贼怎样？」  
  
        斑嘲弄一笑，扉间立刻一肚子窝火。「不愧是森之千手，深居山野的乡巴佬，连那裡正在造百人的大风帆船，都不知道。」  
  
        湾内的海贼所乘，听说大都不脱是数十人左右的轻快关船，能够运载达到百人的风帆船是闻所未闻，千手兄弟都是吃了一惊，扉间快口反应出来：「那是要运送军队吗？」  
  
        柱间则沉声问道：「是谁在造船？」  
  
        「谁知道？」斑不知道是故意三缄其口，还是另有深意，「我丑话说在前，你们千手后院的事情若是摆不平，只要有任何可趁之机，我们不会手软。」他说完也不恋栈，双足一点，远远的追上族人抽身而退。  
  
        扉间皱眉思量这是什麽诡计，柱间便严肃地抚鄂沉思：「扉间，你从前看我们私下见面，有印象我跟斑说过类似的话题吗？比方说，我们还约好要去湾内盖个和平的渔村之类的──」  
  
        「怎麽想都不可能是吧？！」  
  
        「斑要还我们人情。但没头没脑的，完全不知道在讲什麽啊。」柱间其实心眼雪亮，「而且最后说的那句，不像是我们能够置身事外，让人有点在意。」  
  
        扉间一脸无奈，心想兄长总是把斑这个人想得太纯良，但又想斑行事算得上正派，千手这三年间不欺人妇孺，算是对宇智波有恩，他要为往后的厮杀拚搏考量，在这裡清算人情，也不无他的作风。他客观建议：「铁之国和火之国有同盟关係，民间也有不少往来。我们派人过去探一探情况，再做打算也不迟。」  
  
        柱间也同意。宇智波来袭的骚动，虽然诸人心头各留有遗憾，但也就此有惊无险的落幕。  
  
        「扉间老师，」回千手领内的途中，镜双眼红肿，低低地问：「宇智波一族，到底是什麽呢？」  
  
        镜的手还很小，给扉间牵着的时候，都抓不满一隻大手。扉间能感觉到他捏得极紧，像是害怕跟母亲一样，一放手就再也抓不住。  
  
        「为什麽宇智波要一直战斗呢？」  
  
        扉间也不了解宇智波。千手有太多人死在宇智波手上了，他两个弟弟瓦间和板间，更是如此。他曾经很听父亲佛间的话，除了思考击溃他们的战略和忍术，扉间一点也不想了解宇智波；但是瓦间死了，板间也死了，兄长柱间说，不能再这样下去了。于是他也期待兄长的梦想能够实现，一个不必再战争、幼小的孩童不必再死于战场的和平之世能够到来。然而要和宇智波谈和平似乎太难了，他不像兄长，目前他亲身领教过宇智波的疯狂和恶意，无法在他的包容范围内。  
  
        扉间本来开始有点怀疑，自己到底能不能继续支持兄长的愿望，但是自从认识了镜这个孩子，他也渐渐的重拾信心。  
  
        「我的兄长，梦想盖一个千手和宇智波，都能和平相处的村子。为了不要再战争，为了能够安全的生活......」扉间柔声道，「一起来协助我们吧。你是个宇智波，也许你能够找到答案的。」  
  
        镜点头，似懂非懂。然而当他的目光与扉间相接时，扉间吃惊的发现──  
  
        镜的两隻眼睛已经不再只是单勾玉写轮眼。两颗眼球，各怀一对双勾玉，在那裡闪动着既诡谲又纯粹的光辉。  
  
        他们回到领内时，留在那裡护卫弥托的桃华传来消息。弥托为了修补坂之里结界、抗衡泉奈的攻击，耗力甚剧，小产了。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
木叶春秋  
第一部  千手旧领  
-完-

 

 

  
**[读者问卷](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeunSyX3Kxll9je9H11u1HD5WJNogmIcI-Vdng2RpOHHmuUYw/viewform) **

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：萬寫幻術與小結
> 
>  
> 
> 大殿部金缚  
> 原创幻术，取自日本古世纪所载创世七神之一。因为宇智波的招式都一堆日本古神名，所以我也找一个跟造土之力有关的。这是本作私设的最强定身术，只有和江的万花筒写轮眼才能使出。任何人都无法破解，就连柱间和斑试了也办不到。我觉得如果要给斑设计一个没过门的未婚妻的话，至少要有这个实力。
> 
>    
> 宇智波治理  
> 动画原创人物，为四战篇鼬前往仙人兜处破解秽土转生时，向佐助说明克制伊邪那岐的秘术"伊邪那美"缘由。该回忆画面中，内战的宇智波人人戴木叶头盔，我个人认为在情理上十分荒谬，如果木叶建村后宇智波内乱，初代、二代、三代代火影能够坐视？柱间怕是整个木叶最爱宇智波如亲的人了，怎么想都不可能打得那么惨烈还观望；最有可能观望的扉间、三代，两人任内都经历忍界大战，宇智波是原作裡着名的战斗民族，也就意味着军事资源，怎么可能让他们内耗、跟着耗木叶的根本？  
> 所以，我认为宇智波内战发生在木叶创立之前，是比较合理的。再加上原作中带土曾对佐助口述"斑泉兄弟因屠杀族人而开眼"，我將前者的推论、后者的客观事实结合起来，确定了《春秋》第一部最重要配角镜的登场、並描写斑泉兄弟的万写能力等故事内容。
> 
>  
> 
> 作者結語  
> 第一部在千手宇智波的冲突后结束，奠定了木叶创始前的国内与国际关係、各方势力，《木叶春秋》的主要角色全部到齐，作为这个故事的重要配角宇智波镜，也在第一部完成这个人物的关键背景。在原作，扉间显然很了解宇智波、很了解镜、很认同镜，这一点相当奇妙，扉间早年跟宇智波的关係绝对说不上友善，扉间有什麽样的契机、让他对宇智波有其他面向的认识呢？同时，我们并不清楚扉间与镜除了"火影和护卫"是否有其他的连结，因此《木叶春秋》我将在原作的基础上做推论，描述扉间和镜更深、更多面貌、更多层次的关係，以及他们在彼此人生中的位置。
> 
>    
> 然後，其實發佈AO3時心血來潮，打了一段約五百字分析 扉間遇襲時鏡的台詞有何玄機，但不小心覆蓋掉沒了，原稿也沒有這段，我也累了從6月9日就睡不好不重打了。
> 
> 最後，感谢各位的阅读，《木叶春秋》剩馀的第二、三、四部，将于2020年1月11日晚间决定是否继续连载。各位读者有缘再见。
> 
> 年底前会在AO3发佈另一部已完成的火影同人《四代秘传》，两作之间，将更新海贼同人与JOJO同人，欢迎随便看。


End file.
